The Things You Do For Love
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: Izaya/Mikado When Mikado starts to get bored with the way things are going Izaya steps in to give things a little push.
1. Chapter 1

This is the prologue to my story, I'm just testing the waters right now, I start things but unless I'm struck by inspiration I don't know if I can finish them.

I have more of this story already written up, I just don't know how people are going to like it. so if you want me to write more then I will, if it's horrible please tell me! I love constructive criticism, it really helps me.

I don't own anything, God knows I wish I did, but I guess I'll just have to settle with writing out what I wish I could have happen XD So anyway, on to the story!

- Evi

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Things you do for love"<strong>_

"_Stay away from Izaya Orihara, he's trouble."_

Trouble, well he supposed that's what he could call him. The man wasn't really known for his Compassion & generosity. And quite honestly the sheer thought of said man being anything other than what he was … frankly it scared him. He could handle the eccentricities, personally, he liked them. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that, let alone the man himself. But calling Izaya Orihara; Kind, Nice, Gentile, Civil, … Socially acceptable … or anything else of the like. They were all like saying a lion would never kill anything, that it could be domesticated. You wouldn't domesticate a lion born and raised in the wild. So it's only natural that you wouldn't associate, or at least admit to, with or even befriend Izaya Orihara. But that was where the problem stood. He just couldn't. Stay. Away. If ever confronted about it the boy would simply say that it was the adrenaline. Though, he knew better. He knew it was because he was drawn to him in such unexplainable ways … he didn't know how to deal with it, how to just say no.

* * *

><p>So, tell me what you think please. Even if you didn't like it, I'd love to know!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, I just finished typing out the next part! and just so you all know, lately I've been prone to writers block TT_TT so if any of you ever have any ideas for something to happen, please do tell me, it'd be a great help!

anyway, onto the story!

* * *

><p>- Taro Tanaka has logged on -<p>

- Setton has logged on –

- Saika has logged on –

- Bakyura has logged on –

- Kanra has logged on –

[Taro Tanaka]: Evening.

[Saika]: Good Evening.

[Setton]: Good Evening.

[Bakyura]: Hey.

[Kanra]: Hello all~ how is everyone?

[Bakyura]: Been Better.

[Saika]: Pretty Good.

[Setton]: I'm doing well, You Taro-san?

[Taro Tanaka]: okay, I guess, perhaps just a bit bored.

[Taro Tanaka]: Nothing truly exciting has happened in a while.

[Saika]: What do you want to have happen?

[Taro Tanaka]: I don't know, but life is getting dull again.

[Kanra]: Taro-kun, don't you live in Ikebukuro?

[Kanra]: I can't imagine a more exciting city.

[Kanra]: A Headless rider, The Slasher, The Dollars, Shizuo Heiwajima, even the Yellow Scarves!

[Kanra]: Ikebukuro is bursting with eccentricities!

[Taro Tanaka]: *sigh* Yes, well I've gotten used to it all now, it's just like back home.

[Bakyura]: Sounds like you need to get some Taro-kun~

[Setton]: How have you gotten used to it?

[Taro Tanaka]: Get some what?

[Kanra]: Heh heh Taro-kun, you really are too cute and innocent~

[Taro Tanaka]: Huh?

[Bakyura]: You need to get laid!

[Taro Tanaka]: MASAOMI!

[Saika]: I don't think that's what he needs Bakyura-kun.

[Kanra]: I disagree, I think Taro-kun needs a lover too, then maybe he won't be so bored.

[Taro Tanaka]: I don't need to get laid.

[Kanra]: I could help you with that Taro-kun~

[Bakyura]: Go to hell Kanra.

[Kanra]: you suggested it.

[Bakyura]: I didn't mean you!

[Kanra]: Did you mean yourself then? I've see you two together *smirk*

[Bakyura]: That doesn't mean I want to sleep with Taro-kun!

[Taro Tanaka]: *eye twitch* I'm leaving; this conversation is becoming borderline creepy.

[Saika]: good night Taro-kun

[Setton]: Night Taro-san

[Taro Tanaka]: Night.

- Setton has logged off –

- Saika has logged off –

-Kanra has sent a PM –

[Kanra]: Ne, Mikado-kun, if you're bored, come work for me.

[Taro Tanaka]: Work for you?

[Taro Tanaka]: And do what?

[Kanra]: That's just it, you can do anything.

[Kanra]: With me it's never a dull moment … unless you're Namie.

[Taro Tanaka]: Namie? Who's Namie?

[Kanra]: You remember Namie-san don't you? She's my secretary now.

[Taro Tanaka]: Wait, you mean Namie Yagiri? That doctor lady who hates me?

[Taro Tanaka]: and you want me to work around her?

[Kanra]: Oh don't worry Mikado-kun, She hates me too, probably more~

[Kanra]: And I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you!

[Taro Tanaka]: Still I don't know …

[Kanra]: That's my job!

[Taro Tanaka]: What?

[Kanra]: Ha ha! Kidding

[Kanra]: … Maybe.

[Kanra]: But no, it all seriousness, you could be my apprentice.

[Kanra]: I have always wanted one!

[Taro Tanaka]: …

[Taro Tanaka]: I'll have to think about it.

- Bakyura has sent a PM –

[Bakyura]: Ne, Mikado-kun, you know I was joking, right?

[Bakyura]: Why did you make such a big deal of it?

[Taro Tanaka]: You usually joke like that about Sonohara-san.

[Taro Tanaka]: I just wasn't expecting it, Okay?

[Bakyura]: were you all flustered? *smile*

[Taro Tanaka]: What does that have to do with it?

[Bakyura]: Mikado-kun, you're just too much fun to tease. :P

[Taro Tanaka]: *groan* Masaomi-kun

*Ping* *Ping Ping*

[Kanra]: Mikado-kun?

[Kanra]: Are you still thinking?

[Kanra]: Mikado-kun, are you ignoring me?

[Taro Tanaka]: Huh?

[Taro Tanaka]: Oh, sorry Orihara-san, Masaomi PMed me too.

[Kanra]: Oh so Kida-kun is more important than me? *sniff*

[Taro Tanaka]: What?

[Taro Tanaka]: No!

[Taro Tanaka]: well …

[Taro Tanaka]: *dizzy* I don't know how to answer that.

[Kanra]: Heh heh, Mikado-kun is just so cute to mess with.

[Kanra]: Can we meet up tomorrow to talk it out more?

[Taro Tanaka]: *sigh* Sure, I guess.

[Taro Tanaka]: Where?

[Kanra]: Oh no need to worry, I'll find you!

[Kanra]: Sleep well Mikado-kun~

- Kanra has logged off –

*Ping*

[Bakyura]: Mikado-kun, are you mad at me?

[Taro Tanaka]: No, I'm not mad, I should have expected it.

[Bakyura]: Aw, That's a bit mean Mikado-kun.

[Taro Tanaka]: Masaomi-kun, it's like I said

[Taro Tanaka]: I've gotten used to it all.

[Bakyura]: Even my jokes?

[Taro Tanaka]: Yes, even you're jokes.

[Bakyura]: Guess I'll need some new material then! *grin*

- Bakyura has logged off –

[Taro Tanaka]: Not even a good night?

[Taro Tanaka]: Oh well.

- Taro Tanaka has logged off –

Mikado Ryuugamine logged out of the chat room and checked the screen. The clock read a little after midnight, he groaned. Tomorrow was Saturday, but knowing Masaomi, he'd want to wake him up early for some ridiculous reason, probably hitting on older women. Oh well, Masaomi had just logged off himself, and with any luck he'd sleep in and let Mikado do the same. Said boy stood up, drawing a glass of water from the tap. He walked back over to the computer, carefully stepping around his bedding as he went. He might as well check the Dollars web page too if it was already this late. As he pulled up the page and was about to log in there was a knock on the door. Startled, Mikado looked to his door, it was almost one in the morning! Who could it possibly be? Masaomi? No, he would have just gone to bed. Sonohara-san? No, that's crazy, she wouldn't do something like this, it just didn't seem like her style. So carefully, he walked over to the door & hesitantly looked through the peep hole.

"AH!" He stumbled back a bit. All he could see was red! Shaking, albeit minutely but still, he opened the door a bit, knowing full well that opening the door when you don't know who's there isn't the smartest thing to do but his gut was telling him to ignore his better judgment.

"Ah, Mikado-kun, glad to see you're still awake~ I was worried I might have woken you up." came the sing-song voice of the one and only Izaya Orihara.

"Orihara-san? What are you doing here?" He blinked a few times. "Oh, w – would you like to come in?" he asked, opening the door wider, stepping out of the way for the informant to enter.

"I told you, let's talk tomorrow, well Mikado-kun, it's tomorrow~" he said walking into the one room "home."

"Well yes, technically it is "tomorrow" I guess, but I had thought you'd meant later today."

"Why wait?" Izaya kicked the door closed and pulled Mikado to him. The smaller giving a soft "oomph" as he made impact with the informant's chest. "You're here, I'm here, it's tomorrow, there's not really a whole lot to think about." The man pushed his captive from his chest and held him at arm's length. He paused for a moment. "Ne, Mikado-kun, wanna know a secret?" Izaya grinned.

"A Secret?"

"Yes, a secret." He repeated taking out his flick blade and proceeding to play with it, flipping it open and closed repeatedly. Mikado hesitated. What if it was a trick question or a trap somehow? What if what Izaya had to say was something horrible, that he was admitting to something that Mikado didn't want to get involved with? … then again what if Izaya was just being his oddball self and just wanted to talk? … What if it really wasn't anything to worry about? So without anymore thought on the matter –

"Sure Orihara-san, what's your secret?" Izaya's grin widened as he proceeded to leave his knife open and held it out to his side a bit. He gave a playful sigh then laughed a bit.

"Mikado-kun's been such a naughty boy lately." He grinned and before Mikado could protest or ask any questions Izaya had his knife to his neck. Knowing all too well that the man only wanted a reaction, he kept his calm, a perfect poker face.

"How so, Orihara-san?"

"Now don't interrupt Mikado-kun. I was getting there." Izaya said pouting slightly. Mikado carefully nodded for the broker to continue. "You see Mikado-kun, you're different, why even now, a normal man twice your age would be quaking in fear, begging me not to kill them right now, but you …" He paused, smirked, and moved behind the small brunette, never removing the knife from the teen's neck. He moved his head so he was speaking directly into Mikado's ear. "You, you just stand there. Waiting. Trusting. Trusting that I won't slit your throat as we speak." To emphasize he drug the knife across the small raven's neck, drawing the tiniest bit of blood in the process.

"Orihara-san, was that your secret, that I'm different … because if so, that secret was lame." The teen retorted blandly, making sure not to move his head too much lest he get a deeper cut. At the comment the information broker just couldn't help himself from laughing.

"Oh what fun you are Mikado-kun! You've even insulted me, again, more than a sane man would do. No, my secret is this; You Mikado Ryuugamine, the boy of steel, have been plaguing my mind for quite some time now. You're just so interesting! You seem to have taken up a permanent residence in my brain. Mikado – Kun, what makes you tic?" He applied more pressure as he drew the knife farther down Mikado's neck to the junction where his neck met his shoulder, drawing more blood as he went. Mikado winced, but didn't move, he kept his ground, not wanting to cause himself anymore unnecessary injuries.

"I'm sorry I bother you so Orihara-san, but really, I don't have anything special to offer. Why would you want me to work with you, especially if I'm already a problem?"

"Problem?" Izaya chuckled. "Oh Mikado-kun, the only problem you've caused are the results of a few dreams." Izaya smirked as he licked a drop of blood rolling down the side of Mikado's abused neck. Then grinning like the Cheshire cat as he felt Mikado shiver against his body as a result of the act.

"W-What kind of dreams?" Mikado asked, trying to clear his mind of the haze Izaya was putting it in.

"Ah ah ah~! Mikado-kun, that's off topic. So, wanna work with me? I'll keep you safe … relatively anyway, mostly from strangers; I make no guarantees about myself though." Mikado thought about it, if he worked for the man he wouldn't have to deal with Izaya telling anyone about who he was. He could keep a pretty good eye on him too. It sounded pretty good to him but he still wasn't completely sold on the idea.

"Orihara-san, I have school, The Dollars, and Masaomi to worry about. When could I possibly make time for you?" Izaya's smirk seemed perpetual to the smaller of the two and in some ways, it scared him more than anything else the tall brunette did. That smile spelled trouble with a capital "T", something he didn't need in his life … but then again, maybe it _was_ just what he needed right now.

"The Dollars can be managed from any computer you have access to, correct? I have plenty of computers to lend you the service of. And as far as school goes; naturally I would never ask you to skip, you'd come in after it got over. And then there's Kida-kun, as for him, he's a big boy don't you think? He should be able to take care of himself, no?"

"Orihara-san, you seem to forget that Masaomi hates you, he'd never let me work for you, Not to mention if I said I'd gotten a job he'd want to know what, where, when, and for who. He's pretty nosey sometimes. He'd also want to know when we'd be able to hang out again."

"Hmm … you do make good points. Tell him you'd be a paid intern, doing odd jobs. As for hours and time off … that's negotiable. So? What do you say?"

"And when he asks who I work for?"

"Improvise; you're a smart kid Mikado-kun." The informant shrugged removing the knife from the teen's throat. As soon as the knife had left his skin Mikado reached up to his neck to assess the damage done, going over to a mirror. He moved his head side to side, lifted his chin up and finally decided that the harm was minimal. Wiping the blood away as best he could with his hand, which only succeeded in smearing it, he turned around to face the cinnamon eyes that belonged to the person before him. He remained silent for a while then looked over to his computer monitor; it wasn't nearly as distracting as he had hoped it'd be. Finally, he sighed.

"If I do … what do I get out of the deal?" his clear sapphire blue eyes hardening as he looked back to Izaya. The broker smiled. Mikado truly was interesting.

"If I'm going to give my time to work with you, I want to know the benefits I'll get from it." Izaya nodded.

"Makes sense, what benefits do you want?" The tone in his voice was playful, the glint in his eye, mischievous. Mikado faltered for a second but then came back.

"I want you to leave my friends alone, I want to be kept in the loop, no secrets, and I want you to agree – seriously – to keeping my secret. None of that "oh but it'll make for such a great scenario" crap. I want to keep my affiliation with the Dollars out of my personal life."

"Are those all of your demands?" Mikado nodded. "Aside from keeping things interesting; yes."

"Alright, done. So is that a yes?" Smiling as he received a curt nod in affirmation he moved behind the smaller brunette again, hands on either of his shoulders, and mouth by his ear. "So, Mikado-kun, My first act as your new boss and mentor, I'm going to require you to move in with me."

* * *

><p>okay, so I'm just gonna leave it there, I'm really sorry if there are mistakes I missed! if you find any, feel free to tell me. &amp; again, I look forward to what you all have to say so please review~<p>

[edit] - okay so I put up a poll on my profile page that pertains to this story, just to kinda see what people think of an idea I had, depending on what you all think, I may or may not go with the idea.

[edit] - Okay, poll's close, and according to everyone who voted, Which I thank you by the way, I'll go alone with my idea and anyone who didn't vote, ya' don't get to know what the idea was, sorry. XD

- Evi


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so here's the next part ... I think, I might change it up a little later, maybe ... but anyway here it is!

* * *

><p>When Mikado woke up he was breathing heavy and sweating, however oddly enough, he was tucked away safe and sound in his bed. His first reaction to the memories of the night previous was that it had all just been a bad dream, that everything would be fine. He brought up his hands to cover his face and gave a small, nervous laugh. Yeah, it'd all be fine, he hadn't done something stupid, he hadn't really agreed to work for and then live with Izaya Orihara, he was perfectly sane and it had all just been one big nightma- was that …? He brought his hands down from his face and looked a bit closer, eyes widening as he found that one of his hands was smeared with dried blood … or at least that's what it looked like. He began to shake a bit. This was all just too much to deal with, too early in the morning. After coming back to reality he rolled his neck, only to receive a sharp pain. He reached up and felt bandages. Bandages? Why was his neck bandaged? Oh, right, Izaya had cut him … quickly he stood up, not a good idea; he swayed a bit putting a hand on his dizzy head trying to keep his balance. He ambled his way over to his mirror that hung by the door. Gawking at his reflection he touched his neck to make sure he was seeing right … yup, that was him. Around his neck were white, blood stained bandages. They were wrapped tightly, but not so tight that he couldn't breathe, or that it was uncomfortable, just enough that there was pressure on his wound. He touched the side of his neck gingerly, winced, and let his arm drop down, useless. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but every time he did, nothing came out. After a while he went back over to his bed and slumped down. Great day so far, he rolled his eyes, not. Glancing over to his computer, he noticed it was still on. Odd, normally he would have turned it off. Looking closer he noticed that there was a page up that he didn't remember opening. So curious, he crawled over to his monitor and glanced over it. It was a letter from … he paled, Izaya. He decided he'd read it, might as well listen to, well read in this case, what he has to say if he took the time to type it out rather than to just wait for the boy to wake up and give him a heart attack.<p>

_Dear Mikado-kun,_

_You must have been pretty sleepy to just pass out like that. I mean really, if I didn't know any better I'd say you hated the idea of living with me. But that's absurd, right?_

Mikado could practically hear the mirth in the broker's voice as he continued reading.

_So I took the liberty of bandaging up your poor little neck while you slept, even tucked you in, see what a nice guy I am ha ha! And because it came so suddenly - Do you have Narcolepsy Mikado-kun? – you didn't let me finish what I was saying. I expect you to be ready to leave for my place by Friday. I'll be waiting for you~_

_Ja Ne Mikado-kun~!_

Mikado held his breath; 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 … 6 … 7 … 8 … 9 … 10. He let it out and tried to keep from freaking out. So, it hadn't been a dream? It had all been real? Oh god, he groaned quietly. Great, what had he just gotten himself into? He sighed. Well, there goes Masaomi not knowing there's something going on. He stood up and went to the bathroom. With any luck he'd be able to wash the dried blood off of his hand and get some fresh bandages.

About an hour later Mikado heard a knock at his door.

"Mi~ka~do~ ya' ready to go?" Came Masaomi's voice from the front door. Mikado started to panic. _'Oh no, oh no, oh no! I can't let Masaomi see me like this! If he sees the bandages he'll want to know what happened, I can't tell him it was Izaya! Nonononnnno! This is bad!'_ Mikado kept thinking to himself.

"Oi, Mikado? Are ya' in there? Come on, we're gonna go to West Gate and pick up some hot chicks!"

"S-Sorry Masaomi, I – I – I can't, I'm not feeling well!" he called from his bathroom, hoping to God, or whatever deity was out there that Masaomi wouldn't come in, but as luck would have it on the best day of his life, that too, was also just wishful thinking. Masaomi could be heard laughing as he opened the door to Mikado's sad excuse of a home and walked to the bathroom.

"Aw, Mikado, don't worry, you were fine yesterday, I'm sure it's just your nerves. Going out to spend the day alone with someone as awesome as me, that can be nerve wracking, I know, I'm amazing." He laughed again before looking at Mikado who had quickly grabbed his coat and zipped it up all the way before Masaomi could get to him, hoping that it would hide the bloodied bandages he'd yet to change, he made a mental note to buy some later.

"Really, Masaomi, I don't think I should go with you today." He said holding up his hands to keep the other boy at an appropriate distance. Thankfully he had taken the time to wash the blood off before he went searching for the bandages.

"Nonsense! Mikado, you said you'd go with me to the park today. I'd ask Anri-chan to come too but she has a doctor's appointment today." Mikado sweat - dropped when he heard his friend mumble something about the doctor just wanting to feel their friend up, rather than actually having her health at mind.

"I know I did, but I –

"Then let's go!" Masaomi said, rather loudly, as he grabbed Mikado's hand and started dragging him out the door.

"Masaomi! Honest, this isn't a good time!" he griped as he was pulled out the door and down the steps of his apartment. Somehow in the middle of everything Mikado had managed to at least close the door. The way his day was going so far, he wouldn't be surprised if someone broke in and stole his computer. He sighed; guess he'd just have to be extra careful today. At least he'd been able to get dressed before the blonde had stormed in and taken him hostage for the day.

"… so it's like I've been saying, I'm just awesome, aren't I Mikado?"

"Oh, huh?" the blue eyed boy blinked a few times, bringing him back from his thoughts. "What were you talking about Masaomi?"

"Mikado~ weren't you listening at all? I said; on the way home yesterday I ran into this really hot chick who was being chased by these big tuff guys. They were all like "We're part of the Dollars and she's our bosses girl, thanks for catching her for us, she ran away" blah, blah, blah, and such and I was all like "No, I doubt that you really are the Dollars, and if she's your bosses' girlfriend, why are you chasing her? I think you're just trying to harass some poor woman off the streets to try to get her into bed with you!" and turns out I was totally right, they were just trying to sleep with her and I saved the day. She even gave me a kiss on the cheek and called me her knight in shining armor! Then I asked if I was her knight in shining armor, if she'd be my princess and I'd rescue her any time-

"That's when she slapped you, right?"

"Dude, Mikado! No, she didn't slap me. But she did say I couldn't date her because she didn't date younger guys. I told her I was almost eighteen but she still wouldn't listen. But hey, I got to save a beautiful damsel in distress~"

"Did you ever find out if they really were part of the Dollars?"

"No. But I doubt it. The Dollars have more class than to chase after a girl like that." Masaomi said bored, folding his arms behind his head. Mikado sighed.

"Hey, Masaomi, do I really have to go with you to hit on girls? I mean you never manage to get a date with any of them on a normal day, what makes today any different?"

"The point isn't to get a date, it's to have fun! If you get a date SCORE! But if not, it's not the end of the world. Mikado, are you okay, you're a bit negative today." Masaomi asked as he turned on his heel to look the brunette in the eye. Mikado stopped and glanced down to the ground, he wouldn't exactly say he was alright, but he also couldn't just tell his best friend what was going through his head. _'I'm sorry Masaomi, I had a nice little chat with Izaya last night and am now working for him, oh and by the way, I have to move in with him by Friday, not to mention the giant cut he gave me to my neck because he felt like it. Other than that I'm just peachy!"_ No, that would be mean. He sighed.

"Sorry Masaomi, I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night. I don't mean to be so rude."

"Oh, well if that's it, don't worry Mikado, everyone has bad days. You should have said something earlier!" Masaomi hit his back and slung his arm around Mikado's shoulder grinning. Mikado glanced off to the side; he really had had enough of people grinning like that. "Hello, gorgeous~" he said as he retracted his arm from Mikado's shoulders and took his hand pulling him over to a shaded area next to a beautiful young woman with long, light brown hair reading a book.

"Masaomi, did you have to drag me too?" Mikado grumbled quietly, but Masaomi was already on the prowl, ignoring his friend in the process.

"Excuse me miss, but I think you have something of mine." The woman looked up, confusion in her green eyes. "You see the moment I saw you, you stole my heart and I'm here to say you don't have to give it back, I'd gladly let you keep it my sexy enchantress~" His smile grew bigger as he finished talking. The woman looked appalled.

"I'm sorry about him, honest, he doesn't mean any harm." Mikado bowed, apologizing for his friend. He stood up straight and turned to Masaomi with a stern look. "Masaomi, you have to be more polite, just going up to a woman and spouting off the first things that come to mind rarely works and is usually rude coming from you." He finished. Masaomi looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Mikado, lighten up dude, it's all good –

"No, you do this all the time and –

"Hey, just relax, it's all in good fun, don't worry." Masaomi interrupted. Mikado could only sigh.

"Can we just go get something to eat? You pulled me out of my house before I could eat breakfast."

"Sure thing buddy! Who knows, maybe we'll run into some cute waitress chick!" Mikado groaned, great, more girl hunting.

* * *

><p>Three hours later found Mikado and Masaomi lying down in the grass in a near-by park. Both totally and thoroughly exhausted. Mikado groaned.<p>

"Well, Masaomi, are you done now? We've swept over almost half the city; can we call it a day?" Masaomi started fanning himself with his hand.

"Yeah, I guess, let's go back to my place, at least there's AC there."

"Okay, works for me." They both got up, groaning as they did.

"Kida-kun, Mikado-kun! How wonderful to see you two~" Came the voice of the devil himself. Masaomi glared.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Oh~ scary!" he laughed. "Mikado-kun, Kida-kun is being mean to me, aren't you going to say anything?" Izaya asked as he went over to hang off of Mikado.

"I see no reason to correct him _again_ today. He won't listen to me anyway." He sighed, shoulders drooping, head lolling to his side a bit. Izaya gave a playful pout.

"Aw, how sad. Oh well, so how is my current idée fixe doing today?" he laughed placing his chin on Mikado's shoulder and fingering the bandages on his neck making sure to put enough pressure on the wound to make the boy twinge.

"What's that mean?" Masaomi asked, now confused. Izaya merely waved him off with his free hand.

"Never mind that."

"IZAYA!" was the last thing they heard before a vending machine landed not three feet away from them.

"AH! Heiwajima-san! P-please d-don't do that!" Mikado stuttered, clinging to the first thing he could find, and to Izaya's delight, that happened to be him.

"Don't worry Mikado-kun, I wouldn't let Shizu-chan hurt you! I told you I'd keep you safe from everyone but me~" Hugging the smallest of the group closer to his chest with a vice like grip, Izaya turned his attention to the disturbance. "Shizu-chan, how are you, thank you for your help but you could have seriously hurt Mikado-kun." He smirked, turning around to show Shizuo the scared boy in his arms.

"Mikado! Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" the blonde man asked worriedly. Mikado only shook his head; eyes still screwed shut and arms holding a tight grip on Izaya's slim form.

"N-no, you missed me." Came his shaky voice.

"Mikado-kun, let's go somewhere safer to talk, and maybe you won't be crushed by heavy flying machines." Izaya started to lead the young gang leader away but only got as far as a few steps before Masaomi stepped in his way.

"Leave Mikado alone. I've already told him to stay away from you." There seemed to be an amused glint in Izaya's eyes at the mention of Mikado's defiance.

"Really now? Is that so? Well it seems your friend here doesn't listen to you very well. What else did you tell him to stay away from?"

"The Dollars, You, Color gangs in general, and not to make Heiwajima-san mad." Mikado mumbled into the informant's chest. Izaya couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Mikado-kun you're a horrible friend! Either that or you're just terrible at listening ha ha!"

"What are you talking about? Mikado's a great friend! You don't know what you're talking about, so don't say ridiculous things about him, got it!" Mikado shook his head against Izaya's chest. No, Izaya was right, he was a horrible friend; keeping secrets, lying, disregarding almost every single warning Masaomi had given him when he got there. He'd become friends with Izaya, well sort of friends, he was the leader of the Dollars, who, were tangled up in a feud with the Yellow Scarves. The last warning would be thrown to the wind if the older blond ever found out about Izaya and he being friends, now he'd be even more irate if he knew the younger was working for said man.

"Hmm, Kida-kun, did you know Mika-kun is secretly a masochist?" at the comment Mikado blushed, stomped as hard as he could on Izaya's foot and shouted. "AM NOT!" the only answer he got was laughter. "Oh yeah? Well last night spoke otherwise." Mikado paled. Uh – oh.

"Mikado, what in the world is he going on about? First that you're a horrible friend, then saying you're a secret masochist, and now I find out that he was at your house last night? What was he doing there?" Mikado pushed Izaya away from him but the broker held tight, and the struggling only seemed to make his grasp tighter. So he sighed and turned around to face Masaomi, leaning his head back against the older man's chest.

"Listen Masaomi, it's not what you think at all."

"Really? How do you know what I think? Can you read minds now?" the blonde snapped.

"Masaomi, please, you're mind's an open book, one that's been dropped in the gutter a few too many times. And you," he looked up to Izaya to have his blue eyes clash with the man's cinnamon ones. "don't say such weird things! It's no wonder he thinks that you and I were … doing unmentionable things at my house last night! With the information you just threw at him that's all anyone would get from that, and it's just not true!"

"Well I did cut you and you didn't seem too put off by it. And not only that you also-

"Don't say anything else; you'll only dig me a deeper hole than you already did."

"So if you weren't having kinky sex with Izaya last night then what was he doing at your house?" Masaomi paused before adding "And when did he get there?" Mikado sighed again in exasperation; he'd been doing that a lot today and tried to not blush at the comment, but to no avail.

"Masaomi, I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from making such lewd comments. Besides, if you must know, he just stopped by to talk sometime around one, it was a little after everyone logged offline."

"I don't mind the comment at all Mikado-kun, maybe I should ask that of you too!"

"WHAT?" both teens asked in unison.

"Well it goes along with what –

"Don't. Say. Another. Word." Mikado growled out angrily.

"Ooh Mikado-kun, you sound so serious~ aren't you gonna tell Kida-kun what we were discussing last night?"

"We discussed that you were intrigued by me, then you cut my neck and made me bleed, was there anything I missed in there?" Mikado finished glaring up at the taller one holding him. Izaya only smirked.

"Why yes, you forgot to tell him the best part!" By now it was safe to say Shizuo wasn't the only one seething.

"You did what to him?" Was the only thing Masaomi could say without having to have Shizuo hold him back from murdering the broker himself. He was shaking with rage. The rational part of his brain, the part that Mikado encouraged him to use on a daily basis was quickly told to take a ride in the back seat for a while.

"IZAYA! Quit hiding behind Mikado and face me like a man!" Izaya gave his Cheshire cat grin and pulled Mikado closer, unzipping his jacket and discarding it quickly, revealing the bandages to the other two.

"Ne, Mikado-kun you didn't change your bandages this morning, that's not very good medical care, you could get an infection." He chuckled while unhooking the metal clasp keeping the pieces of cloth pinned together around the boy's neck and unwrapped the wound. Mikado shivered as the humid air hit his previously covered skin and instinctively brought his hand up to cover the injury. Shizuo gawked at the long cut across and down the side of Mikado's neck. He knew the man was sick but to do that to a high school boy?

"What did you do to him?" Masaomi shouted before the other blonde had a chance to explode at the tall dark haired male. "Mikado, are you okay? Does it hurt? … Are you okay?" he repeated.

"I'm fine." He turned his head away, not wanting to look at the concerned faces of his friends. Though stiffened when he felt Izaya's hand on his own, moving it out of the way.

"Mikado-kun, don't hide it." He could hear the smirk in the man's voice. What he wasn't expecting was for the informant to lean down and _lick_ his neck, not just his neck, but the laceration too! This time Mikado couldn't stop the blush from dusting his cheeks and turning his face a very vibrant shade of red.

"O – Orihara-san, what are you d – doing?"

"Why, disinfecting your wound of course." He laughed a bit. "But if you'd like …" he nipped Mikado's earlobe, causing the younger's knees to buckle a little.

"P – Please don't do that O – Orihar-san!" Mikado squeaked. That was all Shizuo could take before he charged at the two, shouting.

"IZAYA! MOLESTING CHILDREN IS JUST WRONG!" Izaya laughed and tossed Mikado's weak body to Masaomi before running off to evade one of Shizuo's attacks.

"Take good care of him until I get back, okay?" he called over his shoulder waving his good-bye.

* * *

><p>Okay so that's where I'm gonna leave it.<p>

[edit] - okay I'm really sorry, FF is being really weird because I was reading through & I noticed that whenever I had Shizuo scream Izaya's name it didn't show up, so I apologize to those of you who already read it & it didn't make sense & I apologize to everyone else because I tried to make him scream his name longer but it didn't work, so I guess I'm just stuck with caps lock

Oh, & I have a poll on my profile that I'd really appreciate it if I could get a little feed back on, the way this story goes depends on majority rule.


	4. Chapter 4

SO sorry for the long delay, my family and I went to Canada for a while to visit friends, I got sick while up there & to top it all off, I've had the wort case of writers block I've had in a while.

please don't be mad at me for how short this is, I know it's horrible, but at least I tried, I'm hoping I can get over this block and write something decent soon, so bare with me please.

* * *

><p>"Mikado? …" a pause. "Mikado, will you just look at me? Please."Though try as he might, the pleas fell on deaf ears. The small brunette had long since turned his head away from his blonde friend. He couldn't look him in the eye, couldn't answer his questions. He didn't have what it took to lie to his best friend, straight to his face.<p>

"Mikado, what have you gotten yourself into? I told you –

"I haven't gotten myself into anything I can't handle on my own." It was the first thing that Masaomi had gotten out of the other in the past hour. Masaomi pulled at Mikado's shoulders.

"Mikado, if you need me to get rid of him just say it and I'll –

He was stopped midsentence with the help of a glare.

"Masaomi, I don't need to you to worry about me, really, I don't." he let a small, wary, smile grace his features. "Besides, you just gave him what he wanted. He only said and did those things to get a reaction from you. He gets a sick kick out of sending people into a tizzy. You got riled up by what he said."

"But Mikado, look what he did to you!" to emphasize his point he gestured to Mikado's neck. He slowly reached to touch it only to stop short, and put his hand back down. "And he said such awful things about you, and you just stood there and took it. Of course I'd get riled up! … though I still get the feeling you're hiding something from me. What wouldn't you let him tell me?" he asked. Mikado shook his head and stood up.

"This isn't the place for a conversation like this." He said finally.

* * *

><p>"IZAYA! How could you do something like that to Mikado?" Shizuo called chasing after the eccentric man who was laughing as he dodged flying street signs. "I oughtta skin you alive for even thinking of touching him!"<p>

"Now Shizu-chan, that's a bit mean isn't it. I mean after all Mika-chan is mine now anyway, why shouldn't I be able to touch my things?" he asked stopping in a more open area and pulling out his flick blade. He gave the blonde man an evil, mischievous, smirk. One that promised he had an ace up his sleeve. Shizuo gawked at him.

"What do you mean Mikado is yours? He's a person, you can't own people Izaya!"

"On the contrary my dear Shizu-chan.~ You can own people, Mikado-kun is my property and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tamper with him." He stepped to the side to avoid the trash can flung at him. "Besides, if I play my cards right, I might even be able to claim him before his little friend does. Mikado – Kun is just so naive and innocent, it'd be all too easy to –

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH THINGS YOU BASTARD FLEA! This is Mikado we're talking about! He's not some toy you can break and then throw away and replace! Besides, he's smarter than to let himself get taken in by anything you say!" Shizuo argued

"Shizu-chan, I think you're just jealous that I got to him first, Mikado doesn't realize just how cute he is. And if you're going to be a soar looser then maybe I should just rub it in." Izaya laughed at the thought. Shizuo growled.

"Do you get some sick pleasure from terrorizing children? I never would have guessed to add Pedophile to the list of things to call you." Shizuo smirked as Izaya's gaze darkened.

"Pedophile? Me? Shizu-chan you must be mistaken. I merely take what I want, and at the moment, I want Mikado." He smirked. Shizuo sighed, he wanted to kill the man, wanted to wring his scrawny little neck, but, instead …

"Don't play with his feelings Izaya; he's just a kid after all. Don't screw him up like you. … I … I don't want to see him get hurt. If you're just going to hide behind him every time I see you, at least please don't have more injuries to show me, that's the least you can do, correct?"

"AH! Shizu-chan CAN be be calm, AND has a sense of reason! It's amazing!" Shizuo growled.

"Well it was obvious I was fighting a losing battle on this one so I let logic come over, excuse me for trying." He huffed. Izaya just laughed.

"Well Shizu-chan, I've got to run, see you later~" he waved his mock good-bye and took off for his Shinjuku townhouse. He had to tidy up before Mikado got there.

* * *

><p>okay, so I know it's bad<p>

I know it's short

but please, tell me what you think

Rate, Review, Vote (if you haven't already) on my profile (I don't want to write something no one's gonna read, that's counterproductive) [edit] - The poll is closed, thank you to all of you who voted! Looks like I'll go along with my original idea. - Have a good day~

anyway, again, I'm sorry for how short it is, I'm working on trying to make the next part longer ... though I'll admit, when it gets to the lemon, I'm gonna need help, it'll be my first one but I really wanna have it in there, so I'm open to tips or any other kind of help

OH and if I ever take a long time like that again, feel free to yell at me XD

see ya' next time

~Evi


	5. Chapter 5

MEGA SUPER SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

*Bows on knees for forgiveness profusely* I had school and writers block, I know it's no excuse but I'm hoping you'll understand & forgive me

it's not even all that long either TT_TT I tried so hard to make it longer and better but I just couldn't. I am working really hard to get the next part done, I'm really hoping it won't take this long EVER again, this was horrible!

Evi apologizes and hopes you'll forgive her

* * *

><p>The next time Masaomi saw Mikado was Tuesday. Of course he'd called the other on Sunday and tried to visit when he found out that Mikado hadn't been in class Monday, but both times he'd been ignored. For a while Masaomi thought Mikado was mad at him. But when confronted on such matters on Tuesday, Mikado had just brushed him off saying he had been too busy to attend school the day previous. Simply leaving it at that, no matter how much Kida pestered him about it, Mikado wouldn't say anything else. If anyone were to see the small brunette boy at a glance it might just look like he was having a bad day or he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. But to Someone like Masaomi Kida, who knew Mikado fairly well having been a childhood friend, he knew there was something wrong with his best friend, and he intended to find out what it was.<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya walked through the door to his more luxurious home – well when compared to poor little Mikado's hovel, a large cardboard box was more luxurious – picking up various papers on the way, making sure there was nothing he didn't want Mikado to see just sitting out waiting for him to find and read. True, he'd said no secrets, but that didn't mean he was really going to follow that. It wasn't really a promise; it was more of a guide line. Humming to himself, he walked over and sat down in his computer chair and began to spin.<p>

"This is going to be so much fun~!" he clapped. What else should he do? Mikado hadn't resisted too much to the idea of living together. He'd even started to pack, like he _wanted_ to move in with him. In fact, he was pretty sure Mikado didn't have any qualms about the demand at all. When he'd seen the boy at the park with Kida the day before, he just couldn't help himself, it was just so much fun to tease the poor brunette, and if he was able to piss off Kida too, well that was just icing on the cake. Well now all he had to do was wait. Wait for the boy to call him, which, didn't take too long really. Actually, sooner than the informant had thought he would. His phone began to ring, knowing it was Mikado from the song playing he looked at the clock and answered.

"Mikado-kun~ I was just thinking of you! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" He asked the other with his usual cheery tone. It was meant to scare people, but for some reason, Mikado was resistant to all of his methods except physical threats , though Izaya wasn't complaining, he liked holding the teen at knife point, truthfully, he liked any method he could use to hold the smaller. There was silence on the other end of the phone, the broker was about to ask if he was still there when he heard the boy speak.

"Orihara-san –

"Izaya."

"Right, sorry … Izaya-san" Izaya sighed, he'd have to work on that too apparently. " … I was wondering … How was I going to get my things to your house?" Izaya raised a brow.

"You make it sound as if you were done packing right now."

"I am. I finished last night, I'm sure you heard I wasn't at school yesterday."

"Yes, I got quite the call from Kida-kun, he thought I had kidnapped you." he chuckles. After which he could have sworn he'd heard Mikado mutter 'essentially' but didn't comment on it.

"Well, I spent yesterday packing … is it okay if I come early?" Izaya was taken aback.

"Early? Of course my dear Mikado-kun~ I'll have your things brought over before school is let out and then pick you up when you're re-

"I'll text you." and then he hung up. Izaya pouted a bit. That was quite rude. He tried to rationalize it; maybe Kida was walking up to him? Lunch was ending? A teacher maybe? No, Mikado was usually a stickler for manners, no matter what. I mean really, it was like pulling teeth trying to get the boy to just call him by his first name, he wouldn't just hang up like that without a good bye, something was up. Though, for the time being he just had to wait it out and try to find out what was wrong with the small brunette later when he picked him up from his house. Right now he just had to worry about getting all of Mikado's stuff out of his house without raising too many questions from the neighbors. So he picked up his phone again and dialed a number.

* * *

><p>By now School was pretty much over, the teacher was done teaching whatever it was that this class was, Mikado really wasn't listening to too much today. Just going through the motions, he stood up with the rest of the class and exited the room as normal. Though, today, he didn't wait for Anri or Masaomi to catch up. Deciding that it'd be better for everyone if they weren't there when Izaya picked him up later, He sighed. This wasn't what he'd signed up for when he'd agreed to work for the older man. Granted he was a little excited, but more so than that, he was nervous. He didn't know just what to expect from the older raven haired man. He knew how he acted and he knew Izaya knew how he acted, so he'd just have to be a little more guarded around the man, and play it by ear. He hadn't gotten far when Masaomi had flat out tackled him to the ground and put him in a headlock, groaning in pain and discomfort he tried to push the blonde off of him. Though, just like every other attempt to get Kida Masaomi to do anything he didn't want to do, it didn't work. So he stopped, and relaxed a bit, waiting for his friend to let him go.<p>

"Masaomi, I need to go. I'll be late." It wasn't a total lie, he did need to go, though he hadn't texted his new mentor/ captor yet.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" He hadn't said it in his usual cheery voice. And Mikado could have sworn he'd heard a faint underline of hurt when the former had spoken. He hung his head, not wanting to do anything but just fall off the face of the planet. He didn't really feel like keeping _more_ secrets from his friends, but some secrets weren't yours to tell and others … it was better left unknown. Mikado had chalked his moving in with and working for Izaya Orihara up to the latter of the two. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kida; it was just that … he didn't want to hurt his best friend.

"I … I had a previous engagement that needed to be addressed, and I didn't want to be late."

"What's up with you lately? Ever since the park incident with Shizuo-san and that bastard Izaya, you've been acting differently. I want to know what's wrong so I can help you, that's what best friends are for, right, Anri?" he asks the quiet girl watching. She nodded.

"Mikado, we just want to help, though, Kida-kun I think you went a little too far tackling him like that, you could have hurt him." She says quietly. Mikado moves his hand to Masaomi's arm, still holding him in the headlock.

"Masaomi … could you let go please?" He winced. Masaomi blinked and then his eyes widened and he instantly let the smaller go.

"I'm sorry Mikado! I had forgotten you were hurt. But you've just been so … so … I don't know what to call it. But I don't like seeing you like this. It doesn't fit you." He paused, letting the other up. "Please, tell me what's wrong." Mikado took a deep breath. Now he knew why Shizuo smoked, if his everyday life turned out like this he might turn to smoking too. Letting the breath out slowly Mikado stood up straight, dusting himself off and massaging his sore neck a bit with a wince. He hadn't realized just how tender that wound had gotten. Oh well, he'd live.

"Look, Masaomi, I've got some stuff going on right now, and it's just a bit much. I promise, when things calm down again, I'll explain to the best of my abilities." He tried. The blonde gang leader didn't look too pleased with the answer and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Does it have anything to do with Izaya Orihara? Because, Mikado, I warned you about him!" Masaomi stated sternly. Mikado diverted his gaze from his best friend to the ground.

"I'm fine Masaomi …" It was barely a whisper but Masaomi caught it. He sighed.

"So it does." His shoulders slumped and he looked dejectedly to the smaller boy. "Explain." He said adamantly. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kida-kun, don't … I'm sure Mikado will tell us when he's ready." Though she sounded strong and confidant even Anri was worried for their quiet friend. She made a mental note to send some of Saika's children to keep an eye on the quiet boy. Anything to at least make sure that Izaya didn't kill him or something.

"I don't want "when he's ready" I want him to explain now! Mikado, you don't put off something like a problem with Izaya Orihara until you feel like dealing with it, you deal with it as soon as it comes up! He's dangerous! He's evil!" He paused. "HE'S DANGEROUSLY EVIL! … or evilly dangerous … but that sounds stupid." Kida mumbled after his outburst, effectively sidetracking himself.

Mikado shook his head, slowly getting used to the pain that came with moving his neck. How he'd stayed friends with the fake blonde was beyond him. He was a needy and clingy narcissist, who was always hitting on girls. But he always seemed to have his back when the time came and he was also loyal.

_ 'But how long would that last if he knew I was the leader of the Dollars?'_ Mikado thought, a melancholy feeling washing over him. He knew how Kida felt about Izaya, and about the Dollars … he didn't want to risk his friendship with the one constant he had left in his life. Sure his parents were there, but He couldn't talk to them, not about anything. He could talk to Masaomi, he could laugh with Masaomi, he could act young and stupid with Masaomi … He didn't want to lose all of that because of some stupid transparent gang that everyone was pinning the blame on for things that they hadn't done. Or because he'd made some stupid decision to work with one of the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro. Sometimes life wasn't fair, but that was what made it so interesting! Watching how many things could blow up in your face before you broke, seeing what went wrong in other people's lives. That was the entertaining aspect of life. Sure it hurt and life was a heartless bitch sometimes, but that was what made it so fun, you could either embrace it with open arms and keep going, or you could let it rule your life and then go down in flames. The flames were the most fun to watch, to take a moral from. It was along this train of thought that it seemed to the small boy, that maybe moving in with Izaya, really was a good idea. So looking around he pulled out his phone and slipped away while Masaomi rambled on to Anri, both forgetting that they had been trying to stop Mikado from leaving.

_[Ready to go, meet me at my apartment, 10 minutes, don't be late.]_ and pressed send.

* * *

><p>God, it sucked didn't it? *crying* I'm sorry! *flails arms around yelling I'M SORRY*<p>

I'm such a horrible authoress if I can't even keep a regular update time TT_TT


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! new Chapter~

Sorry for the wait, but at least it was shorter than last time, hope you like it WOOT!

* * *

><p><strong>~~ With Masaomi &amp;Anri ~~<strong>

"Kida-kun." The busty brunette uttered quietly, trying to get Masaomi to shut up for a moment. She leaned her head over to the right a little to look around her blonde friend, and to her dismay, she had seen correctly, Mikado had run off while Masaomi had been rambling on to her. She sighed, and tried again. "Kida-kun . . ." She said it a little louder this time, but still to no avail. Taking a deep breath she hardened her gaze, and bitch slapped him across the face. "Kida-kun! TURN AROUND!" She then took his shoulders and forced him around. She paused and blushed a bit. "Mikado-kun is gone!" She said slightly quieter, trying not to drawing too much _more_ attention to the two of them. Masaomi's eyes widened.

"Did . . . did you just slap me Anri-chan? The cute Moe, ecchi, Anri-chan just hit me?" he stuttered, completely ignoring the fact that she had yelled at him as well. Then, he finally registered what she'd said and indeed there was a significant lack of Mikado Ryuugamines in the spot he'd last seen his best friend. His eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? When did he leave? Which way did he go?" Masaomi spit out in rapid succession. Anri could only sigh.

"I tried to tell you, but you couldn't hear me." Anri explained calmly, rubbing her hand, hitting Kida that hard had hurt. Masaomi rubbed his cheek and then looked around.

"Did you see him leave?" She gave a curt nod indicating that she had.

"It wasn't that long ago, I think he was going home. We can probably catch up to him if we hurry." She said, gaining more confidence as she spoke. Still a tad startled, Masaomi nodded, taking Anri's hand, he started to run after Mikado.

Eventually they had gotten close enough to Mikado's apartment that they had started to slow down a bit, Masaomi slinking closer to the walls. He had a bad feeling, and his gut was telling him to be cautious. He let go of Anri's hand as he peeked around the corner to glance and see if Mikado was there, he was. The fake blonde was about to walk over and question the boy when a slim black car drove up and stopped in front of him causing Masaomi to stop dead in his tracks. Noticing the car as well, Anri decided to join Kida against the wall to spy on the small brunette. They both inhaled sharply as Izaya Orihara stepped out of the car and flung himself at Mikado, they were far enough away that they couldn't hear what was being said but as the saying goes, actions speak louder than words, and what Masaomi was seeing was flat out screaming at him.

Mikado was just standing there, looking like he almost didn't care that one of the most dangerous men in all of Ikebukuro was draping himself over him! Izaya pulled away but kept his hands on Mikado's shoulders, slowly drawing them in towards the shorter boy's neck. Then, out of nowhere, Izaya had his knife pointed at the boy's nose! Masaomi wanted to run over there and drop kick the sadistic freak away from his best friend but felt that would probably make things worse for the other. But what really baffled the boisterous blonde yellow scarves leader was that Mikado was only glaring at him, no shaking, no pushing him away, he just stood there, not frightened, not screaming his head off for help like any normal person would do … it almost looked like Mikado wasn't even worried that the informant would actually _cut_ him. And that glare, that was intimidating, and it wasn't even directed towards him! Masaomi shrunk back a little, fear and curiosity etched into his features. He turned to Anri.

"Since when has he been that bold? And what's with that look? If looks could kill he'd have just murdered Izaya seven times over!" He tried to regulate his breathing, he didn't know when but somewhere along the way he started to hyperventilate a little. "What happened to my little scaredy-cat best friend? What happened to the little Mikado that couldn't hurt a fly, or talk to strangers without almost crying? Because that sure as hell isn't him! Mikado's been abducted by aliens! They've taken him back to their mother ship and replaced him with this freaky guy that could very well be a weapon of mass destruction! We'll all be enslaved by Mikado look-a-likes!" Masaomi was freaking out now, trying to rationalize what he was seeing, but the longer he went on the more ridiculous the ideas became, rather than hurt herself again trying to snap the other boy out of his worrisome fantasies, The quiet girl leaned back over to check back on Mikado and the infamous informant of Shinjuku … who strangely enough spent a lot of time in Ikebukuro, how did he ever get work done if he was always traipsing around the next city over? Anri shook her head, no; she'd think about that later, right now she had to figure out how to get Mikado out of danger. She focused back on the duo who had now managed to look more normal. Anri strained to listen to what was being said but over Masaomi's chatter it was nearly impossible.

"Kida-kun, be quiet. I can't hear them." She pled, hoping to God that she could get through to him without having to slapping him again. She really didn't want to do that _again_, her hand still felt tingly and sore! When Masaomi finally did manage to settle down a bit Anri leaned forward once more to try to hear the conversation between her friend and the crazy informer.

"Ne, Mikado-kun, I was surprised when you called and asked me to pick you up early, are you really that eager?" The informant had laughed. Mikado just shook his head and it looked to the girl that he sighed.

"It's not that, really, I just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible without raising too many suspicions. Masaomi and Anri already think there's something going on with me, and I really don't want them to find out about this. It was after all, part of the agreement." Mikado looked like he was daring the broker to say otherwise. Anri shivered, Kida was right, Mikado was scary right now. Maybe he didn't need Saika's children to watch over him. But what troubled her the most wasn't Mikado's sudden change in personality, honestly it was better for him to act braver in front of Orihara-san, he was after all, dangerous, it was what he was talking about!

"What kind of deal is he talking about I wonder." She mused aloud.

"WHAT? Mikado's made a deal with the devil! OH NO!" Masaomi exclaimed. That was when Mikado looked up, icy blue eyes locking with Anri's own brown ones as she was trying to quiet the blonde down to a reasonable volume, she gave him a worried look and turned to Masaomi to cover his mouth with her hand, turning back she looked franticly but she'd lost him. Mikado was gone. She sighed, letting go of Masaomi she slid down the side of the grimy ally wall to sit on the cold, damp concrete ground. Masaomi looked around the corner to see what Anri was so upset about and just caught Izaya skipping back to the car and getting in, as soon as the back passenger side door was closed the car drove away. Masaomi's amber eyes scanned the scene. "He's gone … maybe he went inside?" He looked over to Anri for conformation. All she could do was shake her head.

"I don't know, he was there one minute and gone the next, I don't know where he is." She looked down to her hands then back up to Masaomi. "But I do know I'm worried about him."

"A deal with Izaya is never good … what can we do Anri? We have to protect Mikado!" Masaomi turned back to where they'd last seen the brunette boy, deciding it was worth a try Masaomi took off in a sprint for Mikado's apartment. When he got to the steps he made note that the door was slightly ajar, curious he pushed it open and gasped. "It's empty." He walked in and looked around, no computer, no shoes, no desk, and the kitchen was cleaned out, all that was left was the bedding. Masaomi shook his head; maybe this was all just a bad dream, yeah that was it. That'd explain why Mikado had been so scary and why he'd been talking to Izaya even though he'd warned the boy away from the psychotic man, it was all a dream and maybe … Masaomi pinched himself, nope not a dream, this was real, definitely real. "M-Mikado?" He called shakily, his voice giving up on him, he started to sweat, oh god, what if something bad had happened to him? What if Izaya was black mailing him and forcing him to do horrible, awful things? What if Izaya was pimping him out on the street? The blonde wouldn't put it past the insane man. He'd probably do something like that just for laughs! Oh God! The more he thought about it the more worried he'd become, Mikado was out there alone somewhere with Izaya Orihara! This was the worst. Day. Ever. And that was an understatement. It wasn't long until Anri came in as well, looking around she too gasped, and just as Masaomi had done she searched the whole place, every nook and cranny, no stone unturned and when she too had come to the conclusion that Mikado wasn't home nor was it an awful dream she sat down next to the dejected blonde.

"I knew something was wrong with him, Dimmitt I warned him about Izaya! And what does he do? Makes a deal with him! This couldn't get any worse." Masaomi groaned.

"We could go get him."

"What? Just walk into Izaya's home and demand he give Mikado back?" Masaomi spat with venom, it wasn't directed towards Anri, no, it was directed towards himself, he hated that he couldn't keep his friends safe. He was so useless.

"That's exactly what we do." Anri spoke up. Masaomi looked to her and sighed, his shoulders slumping to the floor even more.

"We can't. It's not that easy, Izaya won't just let Mikado go; … we have to steal him back! Tomorrow, we can't let him leave school without us." Masaomi turned to Anri and gave her a determined look, it could work … right? No, don't doubt, just do. Anri nodded, that sounded doable.

"Alright, tomorrow then." She agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Mikado &amp; Izaya~~<strong>

Mikado groaned, his head resting on Izaya's lap.

"This is horrible, they saw me!"

"It's not that bad Mikado-kun, now you don't have to lie and hide from them!" Mikado glared up at him.

"That's not funny Izaya-san!"

"Ya' know Mikado-kun, I've been thinking about it, and well I think now that you're my apprentice I want you to call me something special, Izaya-san just isn't going to work." After Mikado's quizzical look Izaya laughed and continued. "I've put a lot of thought into it, at first I thought that maybe you could just call me Izaya-kun, but then that didn't seem good enough."

"Get on to the point **Orihara-san**." Mikado said emphasizing his growing impatience.

"Now, now Mikado-kun, don't rush me, I was getting there." Izaya teased. "Now, I've thought about it and I've come up with two options, you can pick whichever one you'd like, but it will be mandatory that you –

"Get on with it!" Mikado snapped. Izaya clucked his tongue.

"That's twice now Mikado-kun, is something the matter?" the older male asked, a smirk on his lips. Mikado's only answer was a glare. Izaya sighed. "I want you to either call me Nii-san or –

"Not going to happen –

"Master." Izaya finished over Mikado's interruption. All was quiet for a moment before Mikado leveled his glare on Izaya again.

"No." He said more forcefully.

"Ah, ah, Mikado-kun, one or the other, you have to pick, personally I think I like Master better, but I told you, you could pick. So go one, which one?" Izaya's smirk grew wider as he saw Mikado's expressions change as he contemplated the order.

"And if I say no … to both?"

"Then Mikado-kun gets not food or money, and he'll have to sleep in my bed and play with me all night long~" Izaya sang. Mikado moved to get up but was pulled back down. "Ah, Ah, Mikado-kun, you have to pick, I won't let you up unless you pick one."

"Ne, Izaya-Nii-san." Mikado looked up to Izaya with the cutest puppy dog eyes the man had ever seen, he smiled.

"Yes Mikado-kun?"

"Could you let me up? Please?" The boy pouted. Izaya put his hand to his chin to make it look like he was thinking about it but then promptly put it back down and said no. Mikado's eyes widened. "What? Why not? I called you by that stupid name didn't I?" Izaya laughed.

"But you only did it to act cute in hopes that you could win me over, I don't con easy, and besides, I just said unless you pick, I didn't say I'd let you up after you picked, I rather like having you lay in my lap." Mikado sighed.

"Izaya …-Nii … -san … are you going to do this kind of thing often?"

"As often as I can~" The informant sang. Mikado's shoulders slumped, mumbling a muffled "fine" as he turned his head away from Izaya's stomach. It was true that the position they were in was comfortable, but that's what scared Mikado the most. He hadn't even started formally working for the informant and already he felt so comfortable around him … when he didn't have his knife pressed against – oh who was he kidding, even then he trusted the man. He felt like he could always be himself around him, it was kind of nice. Almost like Izaya was his safe haven. Of course putting the words 'safe' and 'Izaya' in the same sentence was like saying a piranha wouldn't chew your foot off given the chance.

"This is ridiculous, what do you hope to accomplish from this?" The voice was female and bitter, Mikado would have gotten up to look around to see who had said it, but currently, that wasn't an option sadly enough.

"Ridiculous? I don't think so Namie-san, why would you say that?" Izaya asked, it sounded condescending to Mikado but of course almost everything that spewed out of Izaya's mouth sounded condescending in one way or another. He was just a condescending kind of guy.

"Well first of all you're enslaving a kid –

"Not enslaving, mentoring."

"Like I said, enslaving, and you're forcing him to call you weird names, I mean really; Master? Big brother? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just thought it'd be fun~"

"You're sick."

"Now that's quite rude Namie-san, you should be nicer to me; after all I sign your pay checks."

"You use cheap tricks too, what'd you use against the kid?"

"Noting, I offered him a job and he took it … true, there's also an agreement involved but that's irrelevant right now. And really Namie-san, 'the kid' as you keep calling him, has a name –

"Don't care –

"It's Ryuugamine Mikado!" As soon as Izaya had mentioned his name, the car was coming to a quick stop, Namie had stomped down on the breaks as hard as she could when she'd heard that name. Ryuugamine Mikado, he was that Dollars kid, the one who had ruined her life, Izaya _knew_ she hated him, why would he offer him a job? Oh, wait, because he was insane. That's right, how could she forget?

"Get out. Now. Both of you." She bit out.

"But this is my car Namie-san, you can't kick me out of my own car." Izaya pretended to pout.

"Talk about whip-lash." Mikado groaned as he went to rub his abused neck, tears peaking at the sides of his eyes as he felt some of the deeper gashes strained. "Nii-san, my neck hurts." Mikado whined, trying to act cute again, it made him feel sick, but he needed the attention back on him so he could make sure his neck was okay. Well it worked … a little _too well_ when Izaya turned his gaze back to Mikado and smiled brightly, the scary part was that it actually seemed genuine, Mikado almost regretted doing it, almost.

"Let me see! I'll make sure my little Mika-kun's okay!" He cried cheerily as he began to take off the boy's jacket. "Now, tell Doctor-Iza-Nii where it hurts!" He grinned.

Namie growled. "I can't believe you two." She started to drive again, maybe when they got home she could poison their tea.

* * *

><p>Alright so tell me how I did, if ya' like it that's great~<p>

I love reviews, they make me feel all warm inside so if you feel like it, don't hesitate to review :P

I have a new poll up on my profile, it's not mandatory to vote on it but I'd like to know your opinion regardless, priorities and all that.

so anyway, hope your Holidays were good, Merry Late Christmas and a Happy belated New Year~

~ Evi


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, well I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for the long wait! I had a lot of school work writing this, College, and High school, I really couldn't find time anywhere to finish the chapter. XP so I apologize.

But on the other hand, Happy Birthday to me! It's my 18th birthday today and I just got an Adam Lambert CD from my sister, and 50 cents from my little brother XD I'm so rich lol. So so-far, so good for my 18th birthday. XD

anyway, on with the long overdue chapter 7 ... I will try to update faster this summer, but I will still be studding so I make no guarantees. All I will promise is that I am not done with this story by a long shot so I will be continuing it when I can!

~ Evi

* * *

><p>As the door opened to Izaya's home Namie walked in, a scowl quickly making itself apparent as she listened to her "boss" terrorize the Dollars leader. She rubbed her temples as Mikado ran in behind her to hide from his insane new boss, or <em>Nii-san<em> as he was making the kid call him.

"Mikado-kun, why are you running? Nii-san's gonna teach you everything he knows! So you've gotta listen to me!" the broker whined like a child as he too walked into the spacious apartment with a pout.

"I won't do it!"

"But you have to! You've gotta do what I say, you're my apprentice now!" Izaya skipped over to Mikado who was cowering behind his computer desk on the floor, manipulation be damned, if he tried to weasel out of this he'd end up worse off!

"Nii-san, please? I don't want to wear that, what's wrong with my normal clothes?" Mikado asked, looking up to Izaya, hoping the informant would take pity on him and not make him wear the ridiculous outfit he'd shown him in the car. It was a maid's outfit; he wasn't going to be Izaya's maid! Why would he wear something like that?

"But this is so much cuter! And with the ears and tail, you'll be absolutely adorable! "

"Why?" he whined, on the verge of crying, all of his bravery from before this washed down the drain.

"Because if I wore it, it'd look stupid! You could pull it off much better!" The informant almost laughed as he spoke, but tried to keep his mirth under control until he'd managed to snare the teen into doing this.

"But why does one of us, namely me, have to wear that monstrosity?"

"Espionage!"

"What?" Mikado was officially confused.

"I wanna know what's going on in this club in Ikebukuro, but Shizu-chan likes to go there ... quite often actually, so I can't actually meet the man I need to talk to. That's where you come in, so if you go in there wearing this, you would totally catch his eye and get him to spill the beans! It would only be for however long it takes you to get the information." Mikado looked up to Izaya like he had just grown a second head. "It's the most convenient place too. Everywhere else he's watched." Izaya added taking in Mikado's confusion.

"But why me? What about Namie-san?"

"Namie-san wouldn't look cute in a maid outfit at all, she'd look ridiculous." Izaya pouted.

"That's not in my job description, I don't want anything to do with the information, he can get arrested on his own, I will not be an accessory in his crime sprees." Namie interjected.

"Besides, it **is** in _your_ job description as my protégé Mikado-kun." The informant beamed down at him, the boy still shaking a bit from the request.

"B-but why? Why can't I wear something normal?"

"What if Shizu-chan sees you? Do you want him to recognize you?"

"W-well I mean …" Mikado blushed. "Do I really have to wear that thing?"

"Of course! The guy has a thing for maid outfits; it's why he goes to the club after all, if you go there dressed like this you'll fit right in with the normal workers!" Izaya was beaming now; he wasn't even trying to sugar coat it anymore.

"What?" The informant sighed, but only long enough to get his breath back to start laughing again. Mikado was just too cute for his own good, sure he'd known that from the start but now he was seriously considering just using this "apprenticeship" as a way to get him into bed with him without really having to do too much. At that thought he stopped laughing. _'No, that really wouldn't do, I need to get him to consent or I'll never hear the end of it.'_ He told himself almost sighing again in disappointment of his small revelation, but quickly went back to the matter at hand after telling himself that the prospect of actually having to try to win someone over without them noticing what you were doing really didn't make a difference if he got what he wanted in the end. Not to mention it would be entertaining in the meantime.

"Of course, it's a little like a maid café, don't worry though, not the whole staff dresses up, Shizu-chan just likes the coffee there, he wouldn't really try to hit on you ... I don't think ... You'll be fine!" he waved his hand in that 'you'll be fine' kind of way, as if trying to shoo Mikado's worries away, which never worked when it was _Izaya Orihara_ who was the one making you worry in the first place.

"But I'm a boy, won't he notice that?" Mikado's voice almost shook in the most adorable way the informant had ever heard, Izaya really just wanted to jump the boy, he had to be doing this deliberately, the sneaky conniving little minx!

"Cross-dressing maids aren't all that uncommon at this establishment and as long as you're pretty they don't ask too many questions and no one really cares." He shrugged.

"Still … I don' wanna!" He started to pout a bit. That was it. Izaya put his hands on his hips and looked Mikado dead in the eye.

"Keep making faces like that and I'll have to take advantage of it. Honestly Mikado, if you're doing it just to get out of wearing the outfit, it won't work. And part of this partnership is you listening to me, or else I might just have to, oh, I don't know, _punish_ you in some way perhaps?" the glint in the man's eye told Mikado all he needed to know as he stood up grumbling. He yanked the outfit from the broker's hand rather roughly and headed to the bathroom. Ten minutes later he came back out fully dressed and properly too, to Izaya's amazement. He whistled.

"Mikado-kun, you look amazing, I might just change my mind and lock you up here looking like that." He laughed. Mikado blushed brightly and pulled at the skirt, trying to magically make it longer. Izaya walked over to the boy and adjusted the black and white lacy headband and chuckled when Mikado smacked his hand away and fixed it. Izaya hummed a bit and then flipped the frilly skirt up and burst out laughing. "Even the underwear? Mika-chan, it's decided, this is now a mandatory outfit for when you're here, no negotiations!" he said holding his side. Mikado's blush darkened.

"I couldn't very well wear my boxers … they were too long." He mumbled a bit dejectedly.

"I don't mind in the slightest, and that collar, it's very becoming of you." He said playing with the lacy chocker and silver heart pendant that hung around his neck. "perhaps I should have this engraved; _'property of Izaya Orihara'_" the older man mused aloud, chuckling when the boy made an indignant squeak as the cool metal made contact with his skin along with the cold, nimble fingers of the crazy informant who happened to be leaning over his shoulder and playing with every little thing he could get his hands on, one of which happened to make its' way down the back of his dress and squeeze his butt. Mikado stiffened.

"Nii-san, isn't that a bit inappropriate? I believe where this is going is called incest." The young gang leader stated cutely in his most 'adoring younger brother' voice. Izaya deadpanned over his shoulder, his hand falling to his side, he gave a weak chuckle and stood up, his head lolling off to the side.

"I'm already regretting giving you a choice. It seems "Nii-san" has come to bite me in the ass a little too early." Mikado broke out of his loosened grasp and twirled around.

"But on the up side, I look fucking fantastic!" he gave the informant a flirtatious smirk and swung his hips a bit more than necessary as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I'll second that." He grinned, ignoring the fact that Mikado's personality had just seemed to have done a complete 180. "So it's decided, I get to pick your clothes from now on." He nodded to himself. _'Mental note; Mikado might protest but seems to quite enjoy cross-dressing, must take full advantage of that.'_

"That's negotiable … as long as I approve the outfit anyway."

"… Only on weekends, Tuesdays and Thursdays! How about that? And only while we're here, I don't wanna share this, call me selfish but …" he trailed off, taking out his phone and snapping a few pictures of the unsuspecting boy.

"Oh, by the way … do I really have to wear the ears and tail?" he turned around and looked a bit worried.

"Only around me." The informant sniggered. Mikado gave a small glare.

"Then I'm not even going to bother with them." He sighed. "I couldn't figure out how to put them on so I just left them alone."

"I would have thought the tail was pretty self explanatory."

"No, there wasn't even anything to attach it to anything or any instructions for that matter, where did you even get it?"

"The internet."

"Gee, that's specific. Thanks." Mikado groaned getting out a cup and filling in with water from the tap, then taking a small sip.

"Any time Mika-chan~" Izaya smiled. "Ne, Mika-chan, how would you say your seduction skills are?" The informant hummed, drumming a finger against his chin. Mikado almost dropped the cup he was holding, slamming the glass on the counter next to him as he started coughing uncontrollably as the water he had been trying to swallow decided to try and choke him instead.

"W-what? Seduction skills?" he managed to get out after the coughing had stopped.

"Yes, you'll have to seduce him."

"What exactly is the objective here?" Mikado asked holding his chest, waiting for the dull ache from the coughing fit to fade away. He winced, he better get used to these kinds of things, lest he end up in the hospital, or worse, an early grave.

"This man has taken something from another client of mine and we were asked to retrieve it for him." Izaya smirked.

"So I just have to distract him?"

"Oh no, it's much more than that. You have to convince him to take you back to his work place and from there you'll have to manage to get his password so we can get into his safe. It's an easy enough task but he knows me so I need you to play the bait."

"What exactly is this café that I'll be pretending to work in?"

"The maids are escorts." Izaya leered "That's why Shizu-chan won't bother you and why our target will be interested. Only men who frequent the café actually know the truth about it. That's also why it won't be suspicious if you leave there with him."

"Again, I ask; do I really have to?" Mikado whined. When the only answer the teen got was a glare from the taller man he sighed, grumbling out an inaudible fine.

"Good, your job is tonight~" Izaya smiled. Mikado balked.

"What! Tonight?" Eyes wide he looked up to the informant, "You're kidding, right? I can't do this tonight!"

"Too bad Mika-chan, you have to!" Mikado swore he saw a glint in the informant's eye, almost like he was daring the other to fight this. Mikado stood there for a moment then turned on his heel, somehow managing not to fall in the four inch, black and white lace covered heels that he had been given, and stomped away. The steady click clack of the heel of the shoes on the hard wood floor was the only indication of where Mikado was going. Izaya found it a little odd that Mikado knew his way around his home already without having to tell him but then decided he was probably just storming off because he was mad and didn't actually know where he was going. Izaya hummed to himself. This was truly going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>As it had turned out, Mikado had stayed in the outfit, grumbling that if he took it off he'd only have to put it back on later and he didn't feel like going to the trouble of getting comfortable only to be uncomfortable again in a few hours. Of course, Izaya wasn't complaining at all, it was as if Christmas had come early! Izaya had to actually step out of the room several times to stop himself from just staring at Mikado all day, no work would get done if his little Mika-chan was a distraction. So finally around seven in the evening Izaya announced in his usually cheery voice that it was time for Mikado to "shine". He herded the boy out the door and out to his car where he clapped giddily as Namie walked out slowly and handed him the keys.<p>

"I'm not getting involved." She told him seriously.

"But Namie-chan, you have to drive, it's part of your job ~"Namie sighed, she really was going to kill this psychopath one of these days, but as he had pointed out oh so many times, he signed her paychecks. And sadly enough, she needed that money to send to Seiji. Sooner or later she'd be able to off him, but not just yet. So, begrudgingly, she took the keys back from her deranged boss and opened the door. After getting into the car she slammed the door shut with a loud "bang!" and waited for the two boys to get in. Mikado looked to Izaya and asked him something, to which Izaya just smiled and shrugged. Namie didn't really care that they were talking about though so she didn't question it when they finally got into the vehicle.

"You two are so slow, first you drag me into this scheme of yours and then you make me wait. This is ridiculous." She snapped. Mikado jumped and clung to Izaya's arm at the harsh tone. This might just be a little fun after all.

"Namie-chan, how do you do that? Mikado's not scared of me, but he thinks you're going to kill him." Izaya pouted, obviously put off that he wasn't the one frightening the boy into clinging to him. Of course … if he had been the one to scare little Mikado, then he doubted that the boy would cling to him for protection. Hmm, it was a win-lose situation he supposed.

"And he has good reason to think that, the little brat got me fired and ruined my life, not to mention that Seiji isn't too fond of him either, so that's just another reason to hate him. And he knows about the head, he's trouble!" on that note Namie started the car and began to drive, the car lurching forward. By now the pain in Mikado's neck had subsided and all he felt was nothing more than a dull ache that was pretty manageable. He had found some cover up in the bathroom, he didn't know whose it was, but he had used it none the less. The injury was now as invisible as he could make it, the frilly heart pendant chocker/collar hid most of the bandages and what stuck out, which he hoped wouldn't draw too much attention.

"But Namie-san, that's Celty's head! Why would you have it?" Mikado looked out the window as the car flew through the crowded streets of Ikebukero.

"I don't care whose head it is, I don't have it any more."

"I know, Izaya-nii has it now, but I still don't know how you got it in the first place."

"Na, na! Later Mikado-kun, you're on!" Izaya interrupted pushing Mikado towards the door as they rolled to a stop. "Don't worry, I'll be watching incase anything goes wrong, okay Mika-chan?"

"Somehow that's not all too comforting, but alright" Mikado sweat-dropped. "… so which one is he?" he asked carefully.

"He's American, you'll know him when you see him, oh and I've alerted the boss that you're going to be here, she's a friend of mine." He gave a wicked smile.

"When you say friend, you mean someone you screwed over don't you?" Mikado deadpanned as he got out of the car.

"That's so mean Mikado-kun. How could you say something like that?" the informant whined. Mikado smirked.

"So it's true then, you totally screwed this woman over and now she owes you, right?" Mikado chuckled as he saw the annoyance flash in Izaya's eyes.

"Mika-chan, just remember who's in charge here. Me, so don't go biting off more than you can chew." He smirked. Mikado took in a deep breath as he turned around to walk into the café, chancing a quick glance back to see if Izaya truly was still there, when he saw that cinnamon red eyes staring back at him from the car he released his breath. At least, if he could really trust what Izaya said then, if he was going to be molested by some perverted older man, it would end up being by someone he knew … and someone he would know how to get back at. So, bracing himself, he walked into the small building that looked like it belonged in a fairy tale book. It was cute, but it had sort of a Hansel and Grettle feel to it as he looked at the pink walls and pale yellow trim. The roof looked like tiles of chocolate and it almost seemed like there were straight, colorless, marble candy canes at the beginning and end of the walk way. He sighed as he walked in the door causing it to jingle, and for a moment, he was worried that everyone would look at him and realize what he was doing, but no one really cared. Mikado was relieved … that was until a tall woman, dressed in an all red floor length dress showed up. She smiled down at him.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing! Are you Mika-chan? I was told we'd be having a guest entertainer tonight, for a special patron." She smiled. Mikado only nodded, not trusting his voice at all at the moment. The woman's chest practically ate him when she hugged him out of delight, laughing and rambling on about how cute he was. Mikado didn't know what Izaya had told this woman, but he wasn't going to burst her bubble just yet. When she finally let go of him his eyes were wide with shock and a bit of wariness, his headband was about to fall off, his hair was a mess and the poor dress was terribly wrinkled. Mikado's body was almost shaking as he tried to fix everything, only to have his hands swatted away by the woman before she took over the task of making Mikado presentable again. "I'm sorry Mika-chan, I just couldn't help it. I don't see many as cute as you very often, and I just had to ruffle your feathers just a bit." She giggled. Mikado's breathing was shakier than his legs were.

"_I thought Izaya said he'd step in if anything like that were to happen!"_ he was yelling loudly to himself.

"Alright now, you look good, so let's go find your partner for the night, shall we?" The women took Mikado's hand and drug him to the kitchen where she handed him a plate of cakes, and some drink that Mikado didn't know what it was, it smelled awful though. "Okay, now, you better get Mr. Alex anything he wants tonight, alright? He's one of our best customers and we want him to be happy. Got that?" Mikado only nodded again. "Can you talk at all young man?" she gave a worried look. Mikado only smiled. Of course he could talk; he just didn't like this woman. "Cheeky I see, well I guess that'll have to do, but if he starts to lose interest, I'm pulling you out and you'll be on kitchen duty for the rest of the night." Mikado's eyes narrowed. That would mean failure, and failure meant he'd have to come back dressed like this again. That was _not_ going to happen.

"I'll be fine." He smiled. The woman's eyes twinkled.

"Oh! You even sound adorable! He will _love_ you!" She said launching herself at him again, this time he gracefully side stepped her at the last minute, miraculously managing not to spill a single drop from the tray he was holding.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I'd rather not wrinkle my dress again." He smiled. She straightened up, dusting the invisible dirt off of her dress, and smiled back.

"Right, well then, come with me." She said guiding Mikado by a hand on his shoulder out of the kitchen to a leather couch in the far corner where a man was smoking his life away with three other girls _not_ in maid outfits but in jeans, pink short sleeves shirts, and darker pink frilly aprons, sitting around him, all laughing. "Alright girls, time to get back to work." The woman called sweetly when they had reached their destination. To which all responded with a moan of protest, that was, until they turned to look at her, or rather them both. As soon as their eyes landed on Mikado they were up in the blink of an eye to squeal over him.

"Ooh! Who's she?"

"Is she new?

"I wanna play with her too!" the three girls asked trying to grab at him to do God knew what to him. Mikado instinctually took a step back from them, was he really as cute as everyone kept telling him?

"Girls, you all have work to do, Ali, why don't you go make sure that Heiwajima-san is alright, refill his coffee while you're at it, okay?" She told one of the girls, Mikado didn't really care to figure out who was who as they all three left at the same time, it didn't really matter much, he wasn't going to come back here any time soon after this.

"Ah, Angileen! How good to see you this evening, and who is this lovely young thing?" The man, his appearance seemed American, but he spoke Japanese rather fluently. Mikado wondered if this was the man he had to coerce into giving him the pin Izaya was after.

"Alex, it has been a while since I have been able to come over and say hello, I've just been so busy." The woman, Angileen as Mikado now knew, grabbed Mikado's arm and pushed him forward. It was times like these that Mikado was glad that he'd had a friend as pushy as Masaomi, because otherwise,he'd have been wearing the drink and cake the woman herself had told him to carry. "This is Mika-chan. Special order, just for you, play nice." She smiled. The man, Alex leered at Mikado and smirked.

"Of course~ you know me Angileen, am I ever anything but nice?" He laughed. Mikado had to resist the urge to roll his eyes; this guy was _so_ going on his hit list when he left here. Let's see how cheeky he is when he's in the hospital after a Dollars attack, yeah? "So, Mika-chan, why don't you come sit down? " He smiled. Angileen smiled and pushed Mikado forward when he didn't move fast enough.

"Well he is new, so you'll have to be patient it seems." She leaned in to whisper into the young gang leader's ear. "It seems you're all bark and no bite." The woman's red painted lips curled into a smirk as she straightened up.

"Looks aren't everything they're cracked up to be Miss Angileen." He whispered back before walking over to the couch. Angileen didn't seem to understand his words though it seemed. She looked rather flustered and confused as she walked away, leaving Mikado with a small triumphant smile on his lips and a happy twinkle in his eye.

"My, my, you really are something, what-ever did you tell her to make her leave like that?" the man asked, this time in English. On the inside Mikado was glaring daggers at the man, on the outside he gave his cutest smile.

"I simply told her not to underestimate me is all; it seems she wasn't quite expecting it." He laughed as he set the tray down on the table in front of them. "I believe this is for you, I'm afraid I wasn't told who to give it to, but seeing as how I'm to spend the evening with you, it would only make sense that it's yours, yes?" He smiled sweetly, sweeping a hand beneath him before he sat down.

From the car Izaya sat watching, glaring holes into the man's head. Almost growling as he put his arm around _his_ little Mikado. He knew this was his idea, and really it was the only way to get the information without force, but that didn't mean he liked it. Namie sat with him, by his orders, and almost gaged.

"Well the brat's a good actor, that's for sure. But if he doesn't tone it down he'll end up giving me a cavity." She grumbled, then smirked and spoke up for her insane employer to hear her more clearly, a slight mocking tone to her voice. "You know, I don't think this is the first time he's done something like this, he did his own make up and he knew how to wear the dress, plus he didn't just sit down, he's keeping the dress nice." She almost laughed as Mikado sat down next to Alex, sweeping a hand under himself to avoid sitting on the dress wrong. Izaya hadn't thought of that, but Namie was right, now that she mentioned it, and those heels _were_ pretty high, he hadn't seen Mikado even wobble a little while he was walking, not even back home. He smirked. Well, well, well, he would just have to have a little chat with his little Mika-chan when he got back, now wouldn't he. After all, lying was not a good thing to do around Izaya Orihara, even if you were insanely adorable as Mikado was.

_"Mika-chan, you look so cute tonight, did you dress up just for me?"_

_ "Silly, everyone is wearing this kind of thing. But if you'd like, should I say yes?" _ He heard Mikado pretend to giggle on the screen. Suddenly there was a cracking sound and Izaya's hand felt a little damper than he had last remembered it. When he looked down to his hand he noticed that the pen he had been twirling around his fingers was now in two pieces on the floor of the car and the black ink that had once been in said pen was all over his hand and dripping down onto his black jeans. His eyes narrowed. When had he done that?

"Oi, don't be expecting me to wash those, pen ink does _not_ come out." Namie growled. Izaya just waved her off, taking a rag out of his pocket and wiping as much of the ink off of his hand as he could.

"Not to worry Yagiri-san, I'll just burn them." He growled, eyes training back onto the screen just in time to see Alex with his hand on Mikado's leg and moving closer to where Izaya would have to call off the mission and go rescue the other boy. He really hadn't thought that he'd hate watching this as much as he did. Sure, he knew that he liked Mikado, hell he'd go so far as to say that he'd claimed him, and Izaya Orihara did _not_ share. But then again … "Yagiri-san, how would you suggest killing someone very painfully without making a mess?" the older man mused aloud, a bit of a dangerous twinkle in his eye as he spoke. The woman only sighed, she knew he was crazy but this was _his_ plan was it not?

* * *

><p>Alright, well that was Chapter 7 ... I didn't edit this one as much ... so if you find any mistakes or anything that just sounds really odd, please tell me and I will fix it right away.<p>

Thank you for putting up with me and I hope you liked it, I'm already working on the next chapter. This wasn't where I wanted to end this one, but I made a promise to myself that I would update by my birthday at the latest. So, seeing as how it is the 19th today, I had to upload what I had. so I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter for Izaya to raise hell.

Gomennasai!

~ Evi


	8. Chapter 8

Hello lovelies~

I'm really, really, really sorry for the long update break, I have school and homework and as I'm pretty sure I've said before, School comes before fanfiction ... as sad as that is :(

Anyway, this really hasn't been edited too much, so there are probably a crap ton of errors ... if you see anything, please tell me, I'll find several in the next few days but I'm too tired right now to look right now, I've been running on 4 or 5 hours of sleep the past few months so I can't guarantee that this is my best at the moment ...

* * *

><p>"Oi! Mikado! Hey! DUDE!" Came Masaomi's loud voice as he caught up with Mikado Monday morning. "Oi, couldn't you hear me calling you?" The blonde asked putting a hand on Mikado's shoulder, to which he instantly jerked away, holding his shoulder and rubbing at it like it was now infected.<p>

"Sorry." Mumbled the quiet brunette, glaring at the ground. The mission he had done on Friday night had left him a little high strung, touches everywhere felt vile, even though he knew Masaomi didn't mean it to be uncomfortable, the young gang leader still felt dirty. "I just need my space today."

"It's chill." Replied the smiling blonde, leaning back into the air a bit with his arms folded behind his head. "You look like crap today ... you okay?" the other asked as they walked into Mikado's classroom. The latter taking his seat and the yellow scarves leader taking the seat in front of his best friend, the back of the chair pressed to his chest.

"I'm fine Kida-kun." Mikado sighed setting his bag on the floor, and laying his head down in his folded arms on his desk. _"please just let the day end quickly."_ Mikado groaned inside his head. There was a long pause before Masaomi spoke again.

"Anri and I went to your house the other day." Mikado stiffened, but didn't look up.

"And ...?" he prompted when Masaomi didn't continue immediately.

" ... There's nothing there." he said quieter, his eyes softened, and he folded his arms over the back of the chair, resting his head on them sideways so he could still see Mikado's reaction. "You moved?" he asked, trying not to sound too worried. Mikado stayed silent a long time before finally offering up an answer.

"It was an awful apartment, in a bad neighborhood anyway." he mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kida asked quieter still, barely above a whisper.

"I didn't think it was relevant."

"LIKE HELL IT WASN'T!" the blond snapped standing suddenly, grabbing Mikado by his school blazer. "We saw you!" he yelled. Mikado merely averted his eyes to the direction of the black board. He knew they had seen him, he had known this was coming. So why did he still feel so bad about it?

"I warned you about him!" He paused in his screaming. His hands shaking as he loosened his grip. "Mikado ... what have you gotten yourself into?" This time Mikado made the mistake of looking back, his eyes betraying what he was trying to feel; hurt, regret. He didn't want them to know, didn't want them involved, that was part of the agreement. Masaomi wasn't supposed to know.

" ... You're missing your tie again." Masaomi threw out. Mikado looked down.

"I lost it ... in the move." Mikado lied again, Izaya had stolen it, he didn't know where the broker had put it, but he hadn't had the time to look for it that morning.

" ... are you wearing lip gloss?" Now Masaomi was confused and the two or three other students that had been in the classroom, if they hadn't already been listening, they were now. Mikado's eyes widened and he reached a hand up to push Masaomi away from him then to feel his lips. When he brought his hand to eye level again and saw that there was indeed pink glittery lip gloss on his finger, he made a mad bolt for the door, cursing under his breath. Masaomi's brow furrowed as he followed the other boy. What was going on? Mikado was acting weird today, he never cursed and what was with the lip gloss? He knew Mikado was no stranger to cross dressing, his mother had made him dress up as a little girl several times as they were growing up, he had even been chosen as the female lead in some of the school plays when they were younger. Masaomi had even dared him to dress up on occasion. But he had always been opposed to the make-up part of the ordeal. Why would he be wearing lip gloss?! As the blonde followed Mikado he noticed that he seemed to be getting more and more angry as he ran into the bathroom. Noting his friend's agitation Masaomi decided to stay outside and put his foot in the door before it closed so he could still keep an eye on the other boy.

"Damn that man, Damn him to hell and back then let Shizuo-san tear him limb from limb!" Mikado growled as he turned on the water and started to wash the pink sparkly gunk off his lips. How had he not notice that?! "I ought to kill him myself for pulling a stunt like this! As if Friday wasn't bad enough, now trying to cause problems for me at school too?" Mikado let loose an angry snarl as he slammed the tap off. "And now Masaomi knows something's wrong. As if he didn't already" Mikado grumbled, running his still damp hands through his hair. He glared at his reflection in the mirror. Things were not going as planned. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and sent a message.

Masaomi didn't know what to think, He had never seen Mikado this angry before, he didn't know who he had just texted either, for all he knew Mikado had just sent the police after whoever had pranked him. And Masaomi had a pretty good idea who that was too.

"Mikado?" He asked from the doorway. He wasn't sure why, but this Mikado, the one standing right in front of him. The one whose eyes were ablaze with raw hatred, nostrils flared, and breathing heavy … this Mikado scared him. He was just like that Mikado that Anri and him had seen talking to Izaya. He hadn't wanted to admit that that Mikado and his Mikado were one in the same. He hadn't wanted to admit that there were things about Mikado that he didn't know, that Mikado didn't want him to know. He watched as Mikado closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His shoulders slumped and as he opened his eyes again, Masaomi could recognize his friend once more. The small timid look that fit his face to a "T" was back. And Masaomi now, more than ever, wanted to know just what was going on. But before he had a chance to speak again, Mikado looked him straight in the eye, and walked passed him and out the door of the bathroom back to class. Masaomi was stunned for a moment, not moving an inch. Then when the realization that Mikado had walked away from the conversation finally hit him, he ran back out of the bathroom and shouted down the hallway to his friend. "Mikado! Mikado I'm not done talking!" But the retreating back of one Mikado Ryuugamine never faltered, never stopped. He just kept on walking back to class, pretending like he hadn't heard a thing.

Lunch was awkward, Mikado didn't say a thing about what had happened that morning, nor did he even offer an explanation for leaving like he had. He simply sat on the cold concrete of the roof where they always ate, only talking just enough for Masaomi to believe that he was really there. The blonde didn't know what to think, almost feeling that if he took his eyes off of Mikado, if he didn't have the boy say something, anything … he would disappear. That the Mikado that he knew, his best friend, would leave him forever, would change into something that he didn't recognize. Finally, he had had it, he slammed his chocolate milk carton down, a scowl fixed itself on his lips.

"Mikado, I want to know what's going on." He demanded. Mikado looked taken aback by the sudden outburst, but as soon as the shock had appeared, it was gone. Replaced by an indifferent face. A face that Masaomi felt he would be seeing a lot more of in the future. He turned away, as if shunning the very idea of talking about his current crisis. But before Masaomi could press any farther, Takiguchi ran up to them, breathing heavy, as if he had just run all the stairs in the school to get to them.

"Kida-kun, Ryuugamine-kun, did you hear?!" he asked excitedly. Mikado turned and raised a brow at the other boy, not saying anything. Masaomi looked to Takiguchi then back to Mikado and sighed.

"Hear what?" He always had been a sucker for good gossip.

"The leader of Dollars! He ordered a hit on Orihara Izaya!" Takiguchi looked like he was about to laugh. Masaomi balked, almost falling backwards.

"WHAT?! No way! Why?"

"Dunno, but he sent everyone in Dollars a text this morning;

_- Dollars,_

_ If anyone finds Izaya Orihara today, tell him he's a dead man._

_ I want someone to keep tabs on him all day._

_If anyone wants to have a crack at him, have fun._

_And Izaya-san, if you're reading this, watch out. I didn't like that stunt you pulled._

Masaomi looked completely floored at the message, Anri simply ignored it in favor of watching the other two's reactions.

"Ne, Mikado, this is pretty scary, don't you think?" Masaomi tried to laugh it off, but it came out more nervous than he would have liked. Mikado shrugged.

"Sounds like Orihara-san may be in trouble."

"Trouble? The leader or Dollars has personally sent out a death threat to the guy, trouble doesn't even begin to cover it." Takiguchi laughed.

"He can't be serious can he? I mean this _is_ Orihara Izaya that we're talking about here, right? The leader of Dollars can't touch him. I doubt he knows Izaya personally, otherwise he wouldn't be making threats he can't make good on."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing Kida-kun." Mikado interjected.

"You're pretty calm about this Ryuugamine-kun, are you in Dollars too, did you already see the message?"

" … Something like that." He mumbled. Both Masaomi and Takiguchi exchanged a look of confusion at the muttered response.

"Mikado, I thought I told you to stay away from Dollars, they're dangerous."

"Masaomi, I told you once, and I'll say it again. I know what I'm doing, I can handle myself. And this whole problem that you seem to think I'm in, it's all in your head, so just leave it be." Mikado sighed, getting up to throw away his trash.

"What kind of trouble is he in?" Takiguchi whispered to Masaomi as quietly as he could. Masaomi sighed.

"I don't even know, he won't tell me anything, I just know that it's bad, amd that it has something to do with that bastard Izaya."

"Maybe Ryuugamine-kun knows the Dollars leader and he's trying to help him? Maybe the "stunt" that Orihara-san pulled that our leader didn't like was on Mikado-kun? I mean he did say he was somewhat involved just now, just not a member. Maybe that's how?"

"That seems almost worse than being a member, that makes Mikado a target, if he knows the Dollars leader then that means that he's both subject to kidnapping and abuse, but also that this goes farther than my telling him to not get involved. … I don't like the idea of my best friend keeping so many secrets from me. I want him to be able to tell me anything."

"Kida-kun, it sounds like you like Ryuugamine-kun a lot." Takiguchi smiled.

"Huh?" Masaomi asked, confused.

"Love. That's what it sounds like to me."

""L-love?! No! I don't love Mikado, that'd be weird. we're both guys that would never work, besides, I'm all about the ladies, right Anri-chan?" He smiled his best million dollar smile at Anri who only rolled her eyes, he then turned back to Takiguchi. "I love Mikado like a brother and nothing more." He sighed. Takiguchi chuckled at the predictable response.

"I had never specified what kind of love Kida-kun, perhaps you are lying?" Takiguchi smirked as he lept forward to tickle Masaomi into submission as Mikado walked back, looking confused as he saw the fight.

"This seems familiar somehow, oh right, because Kida-kun usually does that to me." He smiled, it was a warm smile, one that made Masaomi smile himself when he saw it. One that he knew that the other boy couldn't fake. In his moment of weakness Takiguchi was able to pin Masaomi down, sitting on the blonde's legs and holding his arms in place above him on the ground.

"Anything you want to admit to Kida-kun?" the taller brunette asked as he smirked down to his blonde friend.

"Yeah, I wanna admit that you're heavy so get off of me!" he struggled. Anri rolled her eyes again at the scene, laughing just a bit.

"That wasn't what you were supposed to admit to Kida-kun." She giggled. Masaomi blushed a bit.

"I'm not admitting to that! It's not true and there's no way I'd say otherwise!"

"Say what?" Mikado asked innocently, his head tilting to the left a bit out of habit, flinching after he caught himself. He hadn't meant to do that. He really needed to stop acting like he was around Izaya when he was talking to Masaomi. The only problem was; that felt like the only way he could keep things together. That that was the only way that he wouldn't feel like he was betraying Masaomi when he ignored questions that the other asked him.

The rest of lunch break was filled with teasing and poking fun at Masaomi. The blonde wasn't too fond of it, but everyone else was having a blast. Mikado laughed at his friend, Anri tried not to giggle too much at her friend's misfortune. Takiguchi was laughing harder than anyone, still adamant on getting a confession from the other boy.

"Stop! No, what about Mikado?" Kida had asked a couple times, to which Mikado and Takiguchi exchanged a look then went back to torturing Masaomi. Towards the end, even Mikado joined in on tickling Masaomi. Sitting on him to keep the other boy in place.

"Ne, Ryuugamine-kun, do you ever wonder who the leader of Dollars really is?" Takiguchi asked as he caught up with the quiet boy as he was leaving his classroom to go home. Masaomi and Anri had had to stay back to help clean their respective classrooms, so Mikado was glad for the momentary silence. He loved his friends dearly, but sometimes, you just needed space. Though, "space" seemed not to be in Masaomi's vocabulary, between his ears, yes, but otherwise he was a very clinging, and in-your-face kind of friend. Finally registering that someone had been talking to him, he thought about the question.

"No." he answered simply, shrugging. "The thought has never really crossed my mind." Of course with him _being_ the leader, he really didn't have to wonder. He paused. "Are you planning to listen to that message and try to fight Orihara-san?" Takiguchi laughed.

"Hell no, he'd kill me. But I bet Heiwajima-san will go after him."

"Shizuo-san is in Dollars?" That had been news, he had had a feeling, but he wasn't quite sure. If that was true, then he might just be a little more well off than he had thought.

"Yeah, I heard that even the Black Rider is a member of Dollars!"

"Really? Dollars is pretty strong I guess." Mikado laughed. Takiguchi and him walked in silence for a moment before the older boy began to talk again.

"So … is Mikado-kun part of Dollars too? You get all quiet when I bring it up, and I know that Kida-kun is against it … but …" Mikado mulled it over for a moment, what could he say to get out of this mess?

"I'm not a member." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't quite truth either. But that didn't mean that he had to tell his Senpai who he was. "Look, Senpai, I really do need to get going, I have to get home."

"I heard Kida-kun say you moved. According to a few of the other students that I talked to during lunch, it was a big deal this morning." Mikado tried not to act like it hurt to think about that morning … but really, it did. He hadn't meant to be so mean, he had just … He wasn't even sure he knew what he had been feeling that morning.

"I did … sort of, but I don't see why Masaomi was making such a big deal out of it. He seems to think that I'm in some sort of trouble with Orihara-san just because he saw us talking."

"You were talking with Izaya Orihara? Why?" Mikado sighed at the surprised tone. Honestly, was it really that surprising that he had had a conversation with a deranged lunatic who liked to perceive himself as a God? … Well when put like that he _could_ perhaps see why everyone seemed to be worried. But that didn't mean that they had to be. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He didn't need all of Rira academy and then some to _"help"_ him. He sighed.

"I had a small conversation with him in front of my house, he harassed me, and then I left." Okay, so he had left, but Takiguchi-senpai didn't need to know that he had left _with_ Izaya. if anything, that would cause more problems. "Look, Senpai, I know that you mean well … but could you please just … I'm sorry. I just don't want people to worry about me when there's no point for it." Mikado smiled as best he could, but every time he had to force his facial muscles to smile, it felt harder and harder to do. Almost as if it were slowly killing him. Ugh, He was just gonna skip tomorrow, He knew Masaomi would worry, but maybe if he just left his phone off …

* * *

><p>Izaya Orihara was bored. He had wanted to go out and play with Mikado today, but every time he went outside his house <em>someone<em> would attack him.

"At least Shizu-chan hasn't come and kicked my door down yet, I guess I still have that." The raven haired man sighed. And honestly, he thought that Mikado was over-reacting. it's not like he dressed him up in that wonderful maid outfit and sent him to school, he had hidden his tie and put a little lipgloss on him. It really wasn't the end of the world, certainly nothing to be so serious as to send a death threat over. But he supposed that that was what made Mikado, Mikado. Oh well, time to put too much time to good use. Plotting a murder. He had used that scenario so many times … so why was it that it bothered him so much this time around? He could laugh and say it was because he actually had feelings for the young gang leader … but that would require admitting he had a weakness for that boy, and that would not be happening. But then again, he did feel awfully possessive of the young boy. … Did that make Shizu-chan right? Was he a pedophile because he was in love with Mikado? Love? No, that didn't sound right. Obsession was more accurate, but … then, no. He was Izaya Orihara, he didn't fall in love, especially not with sixteen year old boys! Whatever it was that Mikado had done to him, he had obviously done it to everyone else too, because he knew he wasn't the only one feeling this way. Mikado had, unknowingly, -or maybe knowingly, who knew- caused Shizuo Heiwajima, that brute of Ikebukuro, to use logic. and not just reasonable logic, no, sound, rational logic. He had even managed to get his best friend to fall for him as well. Granted, the boisterous blonde would never admit to that if confronted about it. Something about morals. Whatever the case, Izaya had none of those problems. He always used logic in every move he made and he knew he had no morals for such things, especially since he kept coming back to the idea of taking the quiet little Mikado to bed with him every time he said "Nii-san." He knew that it was only because Izaya had given him an ultimatum, and he had picked the lesser of the two evils … for him anyway. Izaya on the other hand was starting to wish he hadn't given the little vixen a choice, that maid outfit and calling him master; wet dream come true right there. And not just for him, anyone who had eyes would love that image! Besides … Mikado was smart, he knew what to say when to ruin the mood. It didn't help that if he had wanted to, the two probably could pass for brothers.

"Tadaima." Came the eerily calm voice of the boy in question.

* * *

><p>Again sorry for the late Update, tell me if I didn't make sense, left words out, or if it was just all around total crap please~<p>

okay, So I know I left off somewhere completely different from where this chapter starts, I want you to know, that is all part of my plan. All shall be made clear ... later ... maybe.

~ Evi


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, well that was quite the wait, and I didn't intend for it to be that way., anyway without further delay Chapter 7.5 or just chapter 9 XD whichever you prefer.

* * *

><p>"So, Mika chan, do you know any English?" Alex asked sweetly, his smile bright, showing his artificially white teeth. Mikado tried to hide the disgust, to not let it show he was trying to fight the bile rising up and threatening to spew from his stomach at the thought of this man even sitting in the same room as him. As one could imagine it was, as almost everything is, easier said than done. Especially when Alex kept touching him, Mikado swore he could feel his skin crawling under the man's nasty dirty fingers, but kept up his façade nonetheless. Of course, it didn't help that he was supposed to be flirting with Alex … as if he even knew how to flirt with anyone in the first place. Be it man or woman, he had never been that great with romantic socializing like Masaomi was, despite the fact that Masaomi's efforts usually ended in physical abuse to his person more often than not, but he did try. It was now that he wished he had paid a bit more attention when his friend threw himself at women.<p>

"I know a little, not enough to be fluent though." Mikado answered, keeping his smile in place, but he could feel himself faltering, he felt it as the corner of his mouth dropped just a fraction of an inch from his perfect smile. It seemed that whatever deity was out there absolutely hated him because Mikado could tell that Alex had noticed it too. Fuck.

"Mika chan, are you not enjoying yourself?" He asked, the back of his finger brushing Mikado's cheek, then going to play with a lock of his hair. Mikado, being as quick minded as he was, lied.

"Oh, it's not that Mr. Alex, I'm just a bit shy. You see, being in a crowd of people and being so close to you … It makes me just a bit self conscious, I know I shouldn't be but you're just so handsome that I can't help but think that others are watching." The blush that followed was real, but not because of what he had said, it was because he had actually said it.

"How cute~!" Alex cooed as he pulled the small brunette boy closer by his shoulders, holding him to his chest. "Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend currently Mika chan?" The tone was questioning, but his actions seemed to show he neither cared nor wanted an answer. Mikado inwardly cursed himself again for the involuntary blush that darkened his already colored cheeks. That was such a personal question! Did this man have no boundaries?! Alex just laughed at his flustered reaction and prompted him on as he rubbed a stocking covered leg in a way Mikado assumed was supposed to be affectionate but rather made him feel dirty and cheap. He suppressed the shiver of disgust gracefully by pretending to laugh. It was just a small little giggle, but every second seemed to last an eternity.

"No, I don't have either."

* * *

><p><em>"Why do you ask?"<em>

Izaya growled as Alex chuckled and leaned down to shower his Mikado with kisses, even he hadn't gotten that far with the boy yet! At the surprised squeak that slipped from Mikado's lips, he assumed that no one else had either. This was turning out to be his worst idea ever. But he just had to bare with it … just a little bit longer.

_"Then I guess I wouldn't feel quite as bad then for offering to get out of here and go somewhere a bit more … comfortable."_ The dirty blond offered. It was what they had been waiting for, but somehow, he really didn't like it.

"Namie, let's go." He handed over a piece of paper with some directions on it, never taking his eyes off the monitor. In a minute, he'd lose visual, but he still had the mic he had placed on Mikado before he had left the car. Namie sighed. Her boss was already crazy, and now, he was crazy and jealous. That seemed like a bad combination.

"Didn't you tell the kid that if that guy Alex tried anything you'd step in?" Her voice as monotone as always. It wasn't like she cared one way or the other, but even she wouldn't wish that kind of torture on the kid.

"I can't risk coming out just yet. Mikado hasn't gotten the pin I need. As soon as he's got that, I'll improvise."

"You seem to like that kid a lot."

"Of course, I love all of my lovely humans, and Mikado is-

"Don't give me that "He's an interesting human" bullshit. You like him more than just some random person off the street, don't deny it." Namie glared at him through the rearview mirror as she started up the car again. Izaya was quiet for a moment.

"I do like Mikado kun. He's smart, clever, cunning, and interesting, and I never know what to expect from him. Half the time he's painfully predictable, and the other half he's a wild card. He's amazing, and so pure. I want to be the one to taint him, I want to corrupt Mikado kun and make him scream my name. I want him and everyone else to know that Mikado Ryuugamine is mine and no one else's." Izaya sighed and paused a moment to think his own words over. "It sounds an awful lot like love, doesn't it? Maybe I'm just sick … perhaps I should go to bed early tonight."

"If that's your version of love, God help the poor bastards that you hate. But, I thought you loved all of humanity."

"I do. But like you said earlier, It's different with Mikado, I want to keep him all to myself. I don't feel that possessive with my other humans, just Mikado kun." Izaya seemed conflicted as he watched Alex pull Mikado up and walk to the door with him.

_"So, where are we going to go then Mr. Alex?"_ Mikado asked.

_"Back to my office, My wife came with me this time and is waiting at my hotel."_

_"W-Wife? I didn't know you were married."_

_"That's because I never told you."_ Alex smiled and helped Mikado into the shiny blue sports car that he had driven that night, even having the audacity to use the situation to his advantage and feel up Mikado's plump little ass. Izaya decided he should probably look into getting a stress ball as he noticed the crescent shaped indents in his palm after unclenching his fist. _"Though, Mika chan, could I ask a favor of you?"_ and with that, Izaya had lost visual.

_"What kind of favor?"_

_"Well, a couple favors actually, one, I'd like you to just call me Alex, if you wouldn't mind."_

_"N-no title? I didn't realize we were so close."_

_"Of course, though, I'd also like to know your name as well, if it's not too much trouble."_

_"My name? What's wrong with Mika?"_ Izaya could hear both the pout on Mikado's precious little face and the stutter and hesitation in Alex's voice. He smirked to himself.

_"Oh, nothing is wrong with it! It's just that, you know my name and I only know your work name."_

_"But I like Mika, and my real name is just so different, I wouldn't want to attract too much attention outside of work. After all, it's just as Miss. Angileen said earlier, I'm here just for you. If I told you my name, and you said it to someone else for whatever reason, then I might be approached by some stranger while I'm at school!"_ Damn he had that damsel in distress guilt trip thing down. Izaya smirked as what Mikado said seemed to sink into Alex's thick head as he was quiet for a moment.

_"Alright, I see where you're coming from. I'm sorry I asked."_

_"It's alright."_ Izaya could hear that smile in Mikado's voice, and he could feel it go south almost immediately. _"Was there anything else you wanted to ask M- Alex?"_ Mikado caught himself, trying to abide by the business man's request. Izaya could hear the rustling of clothes and then heard Mikado gasp suddenly.

_"So, Mika chan, are you experienced? Have you ever been with a man before? You said you didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, right?"_ The sounds being transmitted through the mic by Mikado varied, but all of them seemed to indicate that if Izaya could see what was going on, he'd want Alex's head on a silver platter and then used as dart practice.

_"N-no, I've never - Ah!"_

* * *

><p>"You have such a cute voice Mika chan." Alex smirked as he kissed Mikado's neck, palming him through his dress, his other hand holding the small boy's hands to the seat of the car as he loomed over him. "I'm happy that I'll be the first to hear your pleasure filled cries." Mikado had long since shut his eyes, trying to imagine that this wasn't happening, that he wasn't being molested in a car in the parking lot of a corporate building. <em>Just go to your happy place, just go to your happy place Mikado, it'll be fine. Izaya said he wouldn't let this happen, he'll step in and save me. He will.<em> It was then that he realized that he had just placed his trust in an egotistical, sadistic bastard with a God complex who liked to watch people squirm as a hobby. He was fucked. In every sense of the word. But then Alex backed off. Mikado slowly opened his eyes to look up at the man, trying to figure out what was going through his head to make him stop just as suddenly as he had started.

"A-Alex?"

"Let's go inside." He offered suddenly, smiling his million dollar smile. Mikado just nodded, happy that he was free for just a bit. They both disembarked the vehicle and started to make their way across the short distance to the building's main entrance. Mikado, trying to calm himself, tried to fix himself back up, pulling up the stocking that Alex had pushed down on their ride over, and adjusting the headband again for what felt like the millionth time that night. The skirt of his dress wasn't too bad, but he dusted it off still nonetheless, if for no other reason than to give his shaky hands something to do. "Once we get in side, go up to the fourth floor, and wait in my office, room 102."

"What about you?"

"I'll be there in a bit, I need to grab a few things." Alex smiled down to him. Mikado nodded slowly.

"Alright. Do I need a key?" He asked carefully. As Alex typed in a code and slid a card down the panel next to the door he looked up.

"There's a pin code pad on the door handle, as soon as you input the pin it'll unlock for you. 2539A." Mikado recited the code in his head _2539A, 2539A_. Was that the pin he needed? He hoped it was because he was not looking forward to what would happen to him if it wasn't.

"And that will open the door?"

"That pin will open anything." Finally! A bit of luck! This hell was almost over! Mikado nodded, making sure not to let on just how happy he was to hear that. That was all Izaya had needed too it seemed as the black car that he had started the night in zoomed forward and the informant sprang from the vehicle and launched himself at Mikado.

"Mika chan! Mika chan! I've been looking everywhere for you~!" Izaya crowed, hugging the small brunette to him.

"Iza-nii?" Mikado asked shakily, slightly surprised with his boss's actions.

"Excuse me." Alex interjected, sounding increasingly annoyed. "Just who are you? And what do you think you're doing here?" He asked, his foot tapping against the cement ground, and holding the door open. Izaya looked back up to him, a fiery glare in his piercing cinnamon eyes.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me Mr. Alex Belpois. It's me, Orihara Izaya." He answered, his glare morphing into a malicious smirk. "Of course, we only did meet twice, I suppose that wasn't quite enough for you was it?" All too suddenly Alex froze, his foot stilling mid tap, the door falling shut and the color draining from his face as he put the pieces together.

"Nii san, what are you doing here?" Mikado asked, pretending that he had no idea that the informant would show up.

"You never came home! I got worried!" Izaya played along.

"Brother? Home? Mika chan, I didn't know you were related to Orihara Izaya." he laughed nervously.

"That's because I never told you~" Mikado smiled his sweet innocent little smile as he mimicked Alex's earlier words to him.

"You didn't do anything to my little Mika chan did you? I know how you like little cross-dressing boys." Izaya smirked, his tone warning. He knew otherwise, but thought he'd see what kind of lies the American could think up. After he watched him squirm, then he would make sure to have his fill of a good time at the man's expense. He pulled Mikado closer to him, running his fingers through the boy's soft raven hair, glancing down at him then back up. "Or should I ask little Mika chan? He'd never lie to me after all!" Izaya pushed Mikado away from him to be standing at arms length , his hands on Mikado's shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"Ne, Mika chan, that mad man didn't do anything to you did he? He didn't touch you anywhere right?" On the inside Mikado had a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame, on the outside he kept up his cute little adoring brother act.

"Well he did a bunch of stuff to me. He touched my butt, and kept touching my face and my legs too." Mikado pouted, small pin prick tears were forming at the corners of his eyes as he willed himself to try to cry for added affect. It seemed to be working as he heard Alex franticly trying to explain himself.

"Well you see Orihara san, I had no idea that he was your- that is to say that I would never do- I'm really very sorry, I didn't do anything bad to him, I swear!"

"Then what were you doing here Alex kun? Isn't this where you take all your little boys to have your way with them~?" Izaya looked like he was having a grand ol' time. He wasn't quite sure why the man wouldn't let him go though. "If I hadn't traced Mika chan's cell phone here who knows what kind of vile dirty things you would have done to my cute and adorably innocent little Mikado~!"

"Ne, Izaya nii, He didn't do anything bad, he just told me to go wait in his office while he went to go get some stuff. I'm fine, see? You don't have to be so mean to him."

"Ah! Thank you so much Mika chan, you're an angel! See, Orihara san there's no need for you to be so upset, nothing happened."

"Nothing happened? You molested my little Mika chan didn't you! You touched him with those dirty hand and then you were going to force yourself on him!"

"He was working at a host cafe I frequent, they said he was special just for me! So of course I touched him, but I didn't molest him! I swear to you Orihara san. Tell him Mika chan!" Alex was sweating and you could tell he was scared out of his mind as he tried to convince Izaya of his innocence. Mikado sighed, he wanted to give the man a pice of his mind without Izaya there, he'd swoon over him far too much and be in the way.

"You heard it didn't you Iza nii?" Mikado looked up to the informant, his eyes cold. The broker could tell that the boy was done playing. He sighed dejectedly and walked over to Alex, swiping the card from the the man's hand and effortlessly walking into the building. He really did need to get this job done, and the sooner it was over, the sooner he could purify Mikado.

"Don't have too much fun without me Mika chan~" He smiled as he skipped to the elevator. Alex looked confused, but not all together ungrateful that the crazy ass informant was no longer present.

"Thank you Mika chan, you really saved me there, but why did you send him away? Could it be that you really do want to pick up where we left off~?" Mikado made a disgusted face and grit his teeth as he scoffed.

"Like hell I want to finish. I'm not that stupid, you wanted to fuck me right?" Mikado smirked as he stalked closer to Alex, the man sensing that this wasn't the same cute little innocent boy from just a moment ago, started to back away.

"Well yes, I do suppose that was to original intention." He laughed nervously. "But I thought you liked it too." Mikado didn't answer, he just smiled.

"Ne, _Alex,_" he practically purred the man's name, just to tease the man further. "do you have a pen I could borrow? Preferably a ballpoint pen, I usually always have one with me, they're my favorite after all, but Nii san took it earlier today." it was a simple enough if not unsettling question and Alex was inclined to nod and hand the boy a pen, it wasn't a ball point, but it could write, and it wasn't like the boy was asking for his own knife to stab him with. He could clearly picture the older Orihara brother doing something like that though.

"Of course Orihara kun." That rubbed Mikado the wrong way, but he didn't want to correct to older man just yet, so Mikado continued to smile. He thanked the man as the pen was handed to him and assessed the small cheap writing utensil. Probably one from a value pack of 20 just like it. He placed the tip in his mouth to taste the metal tip of the pen. Just some shitty partial frame. The pen was horribly cheap and quite annoying. He didn't like it one bit and in the back of his mind he wished he'd had his pen. He missed his pen. The weight just right, the metal casing and the fine tip, it was almost enough to make him cry. He removed the pen from his mouth, the tip of his tongue testing the tip of the pen, tasting the ink to test the quality as he did so. It wasn't necessary, but he had wanted to regardless.

"This pen is awful." Were the words that slipped from his lips. "But it will have to do." he added as he looked Alex in the eye. And for the first time that night, Alex looked like he had decided that maybe he shouldn't have tried to seduce this boy. There was obviously more to him than Alex had originally though. The look in his eye, not even Izaya Orihara had scared him quite this much.

"D-d-d-d-d-do for what?" He managed to stutter out. "Mika chan, what are you going to do with that pen? I have the feeling that it's not to give me your number." Alex tried to joke. Mikado's smirk widened, but still didn't show his teeth until he let out a small chuckle.

"No, not quite." He pushed the man down so that he was now sitting, his ass on the cold ground, legs spread open and Mikado could see that he was slightly aroused by the small tent in the man's pants. He was scared yes, but just the fact that his body hadn't quite got the message made the younger's blood boil. He grinned and sank down to his knees between the older man's legs, the pen finding it's way to his mouth once more as he placed his hands on Alex's thighs. He took the pen out of his mouth and placed it gingerly to the side next to his own leg.

"What's this? Alex kun, you're pretty naughty, getting turned on like this while being pushed around by a sixteen year old boy in a maid's dress. Perhaps you secretly want one of your boy's to take you instead?" Mikado leaned forward, his hands mimicking Alex's earlier motions as he rubbed the man's inner thighs through his pants, purposely avoiding touching his crotch.

"What, no, I was just Ah~ Mika chan, touch me more~" He moaned out while trying to protest the younger's accusation but failing miserably. Mikado's knee came up and began to nudge the growing bulge in the man's pants, gradually adding on pressure before he decided to lean most of his body weight on the man, resulting in a loud string of profanity. "Ah! Fuck, Mika chan get off you'll crush it! It hurts!" At this Mikado only added more pressure, picking up the pen he held it to the business man's throat, right under his chin, the point digging into the thin skin so easily that Mikado almost laughed again. Alex tipped his head back to try to alleviate the pressure of the sharp point being dug into him.

"Don't talk, you'll only make it worse for yourself." Mikado growled. Alex whimpered.

"Mika chan, I-

"I said don't talk." Mikado pressed the pen harder against the man. "You know Alex kun" Mikado drawled, as he brought the tip of the pen down Alex's neck to the soft spot right above the man's sternum, drawing a long dark blue black line as he went. "That whole time we were back at the cafe, I was really quite nervous. You see, I really don't like you too much but I had to sit with you. And you kept asking such personal questions, you must like getting little boy's flustered like that. I'm not even legal yet you know." His eyes narrowed and his voice became icy as he applied more pressure to Alex's dick with his knee. "And then you kept _touching_ me. I could feel it you know, every touch made my skin crawl. No one's ever touched me like that. I can't say I liked it too much you see. But I can be nice when I want to be. If you leave Ikebukuro, if I never see you ever again, I promise I wont send Dollars after you~" Mikado's voice was sing song as he made his threat. Alex's eyes seemed to widen just a bit before he laughed nervously.

"A cute little kid like you is involved with such a dangerous gang? Mika chan, does your brother know?" Before Alex could even register what had happened, the pen that had been at his throat was now sticking out of his thigh. He didn't even know when it had happened and the pain was just so much that he couldn't even bring himself to cry out. The white hot pain mixed with the sight of the dark red blood didn't even seem to register until Mikado pushed the pen deeper into his thigh. Alex screamed. The sound though didn't seem to bother Mikado as he glared down at the man as he got up, dusting himself off.

"It's like I told Miss. Angileen earlier;" he smiled "Looks aren't everything they're cracked up to be." With that Mikado had had enough. He'd still send Dollars after him, but he'd give it a couple of days, just to see if Alex really would leave or not. Three was the most he was willing to wait. He walked to the car and got in. Once in the car Namie shot him a look that Mikado couldn't quite decipher.

"Having fun out there I see." Her face was as blank as it ever was when she wasn't screaming at Izaya or talking about Seiji. Mikado just shrugged.

"He pissed me off." was the only reply she got.

"So you stab him with a pen and then threaten to send Dollars after him?" She paused. "How did you even do that anyway? Last I knew you weren't a psychopath like Izaya."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Yagiri san." He didn't even bother asking how she knew what had happened, Izaya had probably planted a listening device on him when he hadn't been looking. He'd ask the informant where it was when he got back. The wait wasn't too long, but it was long enough for Mikado to watch as Alex picked himself up to run back to his car. Probably going to a hospital or something. He wasn't worried about police. Alex was a proud man and would never say he had been cornered and stabbed by a sixteen year old boy. Especially since he would have to explain the whole story and in the end, the worst of it would fall on him for trying to bed a minor. As Izaya slid back into the car Mikado noticed that he seemed agitated.

"Namie, take us back to my loft. Quickly." Mikado didn't miss the sudden bite to the broker's words as he gave his orders. He didn't quite know what to do but he did know that after stabbing Alex, he felt a little better about the whole thing. Perhaps he should have stabbed him a couple of times rather than just one? Oh well what was done was done and he couldn't go back in time to change any of it.

"You don't have to be so pissy. The kid stabbed him after all." Namie retorted as she put the car in drive and started back for Shinjuku before that bastard of a blond bartender found them and she had to deal with that too.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you're so mad at me! I did what you wanted me to do. I got the pin you needed. And you went in to go get whatever the hell it was that you needed from his safe! I even stabbed him! Get over yourself, so you didn't do it and it wasn't with a knife, big deal!"<p>

"It is a big deal!"

"You said you'd step in and save me if things got out of hand. News flash, things got VERY fucking out of hand so where the hell were you?!"

"Don't curse Mikado, it doesn't suite you." Izaya glared at the young boy. He had come to terms with his feelings for him, but he still wasn't quite sure how to implement his plan to fuck him. He knew that Mikado had a darker personality. It made him interesting. Hell it made him drop dead sexy. But the problem was that he wasn't the only one who thought that. Well the sexy cute part, he doubted that many other people knew of Mikado's other personality. But he knew that that protozoan with monster strength, Shizuo wanted a piece of Mikado too. He could see it in his eyes that day he had met him in the park. Maybe Shizu chan didn't know that was what he wanted, but Izaya didn't want to have to fight for the small Dollars leader's affection. He needed Mikado to want him first so he could lord it over that brute of a bartender and his little friend Kida too. That'd be fun for sure. He wasn't quite sure if what Kida felt for Mikado was love or if he was just way too close with his childhood friend, but either way, finding out that Mikado was with him, Kida's worst nightmare, romantically. It'd probably kill him.

"Why do you care if I curse or not? I'm angry and I don't see any reason why I should listen to you concerning my vocabulary anyway."

"It's not cute at all. What would Kida kun do if he saw you like this?" Izaya saw the pang of hurt that crossed Mikado's eye. It wasn't what he had intended, but at least it put things back into perspective. Mikado sighed. This was one day he wouldn't mind forgetting. He threw his arms up in exasperation and started for the stairs.

"I'm taking a bath. I still feel dirty just thinking about that man's hands on me." Once in the bath Mikado couldn't stop reflecting on his assignment. He really should pay more attention to Masaomi when he flirted with girls. It might have helped hurry things along. But as it stood, there was nothing else he could have done. Why had Izaya been so mad anyway? It wasn't like he had done anything wrong ... well not by his standards anyway. The small boy sighed as he sunk lower into the wanter, trying to scrub away the dirty feeling of Alex's hands on him. It wasn't helping and if he scrubbed anymore he'd scrub himself raw. As much as he wouldn't mind it, Masaomi would worry and he had a sinking feeling that even after scrubbing an entire layer of skin off of him he would still feel the crawling itch of Alex on him. If Izaya hadn't show up when he had ... would he had been able to stop Alex from advancing on him? Would he have been able to walk away, his virginity still in tact? He sighed. He had wanted life to be exciting, he guessed that this was what he had wished for in a round about way. It was like making a wish to a genie, you had to be carful of what you wish for, make sure you worded everything perfectly, or the genie would screw you over in whatever way they wanted to. Mikado pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. Regardless of if it was the right decision or not he couldn't go back. The monotony of it all had been suffocating. He had wanted to scream. So when opportunity knocked; he had answered and let the devil into his home. He was sure that any sane man wouldn't have even entertained the idea of working with Izaya Orihara, but he supposed if that were true, he really couldn't call himself sane anymore now could he?

"I don't want to go back to that." he muttered under the water, the sound traveling through the liquid causing little bubbles to rise to the surface as he exhaled. He had come to Ikebukuro for an exciting life. So an exciting life as what he was going to lead. He just hoped that it didn't cost him his best friend. He got up out of the water and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his hips and chest as if her were a woman trying to stay decent. He looked into the mirror. Over the past couple days the cuts on his neck had healed quite a bit but now that he got a closer look at the healing wound he realized that it wasn't just some random slash marks. There were three cuts made, each of them connecting and forming a large letter "I" on the side of his neck. "I" for Izaya. He had branded him! He hadn't really taken the time to really think about it until now, but now that he saw the puffy long lines on his neck there was no mistaking it. Well, it wouldn't solve anything to scream about it, so he just pushed it to the back of his mind, hoping that for some reason whatever god(s) were out there would take pity on him and just heal it quickly before Masaomi noticed it wasn't _just_ a scar that Izaya had cut into him.

* * *

><p>"Did Mr. "I want to taint him, to hear him cry out my name" get scared? You had your chance before he went to the bath." Namie pestered him. Izaya growled.<p>

"I can't do anything just yet, I have to make sure Shizu chan and Kida kun are out of the picture first. They like him too."

"The giant freak of a bartender likes him too? That kid needs to get his pheromones checked out."

"Indeed. Yellow Scarves won't take their leader falling for a rival gang leader very well either." Izaya smirked. He knew he had promised to keep Mikado's affiliation with Dollars a secret, but some secrets were made to be told. But that was an idea for another time he supposed.

"Wait, Yellow Scarves wants him? Next thing you know Blue Squares is gonna want a piece of him too." Namie threw out sarcastically. Izaya scoffed. What were the odds of that happening? Though just to be sure he'd have to keep a closer eye on Blue Squares as well. He was sure that Mairu and Kururi knew the current leader, some middle schooler, Kuronuma Aoba if he wasn't mistaken, little brother the the first leader Izumi Ran. Well even if he wasn't interested in Mikado, having the kid under his thumb might not be such a bad thing.

"Don't jinx it Namie san." He snapped as Mikado walked out of the bathroom in his towel, dripping wet.

"Where did you put my pajamas Izaya san?" Izaya coughed slightly.

"That's not quite right Mikado kun~" He answered trying to keep his cool.

"Nii san." Mikado corrected himself, his expression completely deadpan. Izaya smiled.

"I threw them out. They were very uncute. You can use one of my shirts if you'd like~" Mikado stared at him, mouth agape and looking like he was trying to reign in his anger.

"You threw out my pajamas?!"

"I kept the rest of your clothes, I just didn't like your sleepwear, after all we are going to be sharing a bed now."

"That was never agreed upon!"

"Then we'll agree upon it now. You say; "okay" and I say; "see, that wasn't so hard." Got it?" Izaya smiled.

Mikado's eye twitched as he stormed off to Izaya's room to fetch a shirt to sleep in. He didn't want to but what other choice did he have at the moment? Sleep naked? That wasn't going to happen. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to defend himself from the informant in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Alright, So as per usual, tell me what you think please~ I stayed up all night writing the rest of this for you. Seriously, I started at like ... 11:30-12 last night er- this morning and it's now 7:30. Fuck I didn't sleep at all! Oh well, hopefully I don't pass out at my team conference in Seattle later XD Anyway, I love you all<p>

~ Evi

[Edit] 6/30/13 10:05 Goodness, that just goes to show why I shouldn't be writing without sleep, I fixed the mistakes that Viviane Renard so kindly pointed out to me, if I missed more please tell me. I didn't edit this one as much as I would have liked. I was more excited that I had finally finished the chapter and just really wanted to post it. SO I fixed a coupe things, if there are still things that bother people or that you notice as glaringly wrong. Please. Tell me. I really do care if they're there and I will fix them if you find them before I do. Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews, I love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, a couple things

1. I owe this chapter to frostytrish she's my amazing best friend and the best beta ever for me while I was freaking the fuck out while writing this XD

2. For all of those who voted on that poll forever ago, you know the one about Mika chan's cute little personality challenge, well, it's happening! I was so happy to finally be able to write Mikado like this~

3. ... Okay, so I finally wrote my first lemon ... in this chapter. And I have no idea if I did well or screwed it up royally, so, when it gets to that part, please keep that in mind, I would greatly appreciate pointers and tips and just criticism of any sort, just tell me what I did wrong or right or whatever.

Alright, onto the chapter! I love you all~

~ Evi

* * *

><p>Months had passed, and by now Kida and Anri knew something was wrong, really wrong. They knew that Mikado was in trouble, knew that they probably couldn't help, but what made it worse was that Mikado still wouldn't tell them what was going on. More episodes like that first day back after Mikado had moved had occurred several more times. And Slowly but surely their already quiet friend had started retreating into himself. He hardly spoke to them anymore, and he would always go straight to the station after school. He still sat with them on the roof at lunch. He still answered when people spoke to him, but he never started the conversations himself.<p>

Worse yet; the Dollars had been more active as of late. Kida didn't know what to do. He really was scared for his best friend, but how could he help when he didn't even know what he needed to do? He had tried trailing the boy a couple of times, but he'd obviously been spotted since Mikado had lost him in a matter of minutes each time.

"Hey, Mikado, wanna hang out after school today?" Masaomi asked hopefully as he took a bite of his lunch. Mikado had taken to skipping school lately too, he never knew when the brunette would show up, and it seemed that his frantic texts and calls went ignored as the incidents became more frequent. The first time had scared the shit out of him. Mikado was such a serious student, he just didn't understand how he could have _willingly_ ditched. He'd NEVER done that before. It wasn't in his character, it wasn't possible … and it seriously scared him … watching Mikado change … become someone different … morphing into something he didn't recognize.

"I can't." The light in Mikado's eyes was different now too.

"Why won't you tell us what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on."

"I call bullshit! You're not you anymore Mikado. You don't talk to us anymore, you never hang out. I feel like I don't even know you anymore! What the hell's happened to you?!" Masaomi was quiet for a while after his outburst, just waiting for Mikado to reply.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Really? You want me to tell you everything that's been going on with me?"

" … Yes. I want to know what's wrong with you."

Mikado looked around blandly, not entirely sure what he was going to say. "Do you remember life back in Saitama, Kida kun?"

"Yeah. Boring. That's why I left."

"Yes. Now imagine you were me, alright?" Mikado looked up to Masaomi, locking eyes with him. Kida knew his past, knew it all too well. All the times that Mikado hadn't been able to do anything. All the times he had been too sick or too frail to go on the school trips or participate in the festivals or anything else. He knew that life for Mikao had been even more monotonous than it had been for him. "Now, imagine, me, coming from Saitama, having never left his home town before … coming here, of all places, to Ikebukuro. What must that feel like Kida kun?"

" … Overwhelming?"

"No. _Exciting_. It was a thrill, I had never experienced anything like this before. It was dangerous, is was terrifying, it was amazing, and I absolutely loved every last little bit of it!"

"I don't see where this is going."

"And all of those people you introduced me to." Mikado set his glass of milk down on the cement and placed both his hands behind him, supporting him as he leaned back to smile up into the warm sun, eyes closed in pure bliss as he ignored Kida's statement.

"Mikado kun, what does this have to do with what's been going on with you lately?" Anri asked gently.

"Everything. It has everything to do with what's going on. It's the sole reason it's even happening to begin with. I needed the excitement, I loved it, I thrived on it." He smirked, and Masaomi's blood instantly ran cold as that smirk, on different lips, flashed across his mind.

"_No. Please. No."_

"He may not have known it at the time, but moving here was the single most brilliant idea he ever had." Mikado sighed quietly, breathing in the fresh air deeply.

" … Mikado kun, what exactly does that mean?" Anri asked carefully, her eyebrows knit together in mild confusion.

"Ne, Anri chan, do you ever get tired of lying to everyone?" Mikado's eyes opened as he leveled a look on her that neither of his friends could really name, though he seemed more bored than anything else. There was a sense of danger that Kida couldn't quite place as he watched the interaction.

"I don't know what you mean Mikado ku-"

"You're the slasher aren't you?" Anri's eyes widened just a bit before she returned to her normal look of stoicism.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah?" Mikado closed his eyes again as that damnable smirk came back. "If you insist Miss. Saika." only chuckling slightly as Anri got up to leave, clearly not enjoying the conversation any longer.

"What the hell Mikado?"

"You mean you didn't know?" He shrugged, his head lolling to the side as he opened his eyes again, lazily focusing on Kida. "Though, on the other hand, I suppose it was a rather well-kept secret. More so than your own, that's for sure Kida kun." The smirk widened to the point where Masaomi could see his friend's teeth now and a cold chill ran up his spine.

"Get back to what you were saying before." He growled. Even if Mikado thought he knew his secrets, even if he really did … Kida didn't want to _know_ that he knew.

"As you wish." Mikado sighed. "Do you remember all those things you told me to stay away from when I got here Kida kun?"

"Of course. And for your own good too."

"For my own good huh? I'm not entirely sure you really know what's "_for my own good"_ or not. Why should I avoid what is the most _exciting_ part of this city? The Color gangs. The people."

"How much time are you _really_ spending with Izaya? Because just a few months ago, you would _never _have said any of that just now." Masaomi glared.

"Hmm, maybe not, but then again, a few months ago I had just been given the right push."

"What?"

"It really is all your fault Kida kun. Well, if you want to assign blame anyway." Mikado pushed himself upward till he was sitting back upright with his head hanging slightly forward, his hair a mess, covering his eyes. It was then that masaomi was glad they were alone on the roof today.

"My fault?! How can that-"

"Ne, Masaomi kun, you look really cute when you're upset like that~." He smiled. It was kinda creepy the way he was able to bounce back and forth between personalities. Kida backed away a bit as Mikado seemed to be inclined to crawl towards him.

"D-Dude, stop it, okay, that's not funny. I'm being serious here and all you're doing is fooling around!" Mikado gave a slight pout at that, seemingly hurt by his words.

"What do you mean, that's quite rude Masaomi?" there was a pause and then he seemed to revert back to his earlier persona. Masaomi wasn't sure which one scared him more, but at least this Mikado wasn't hitting on him.

"Catching on yet Kida kun~?" Mikado chuckled.

"Catching on?! The only thing I'm catching onto it that you need more help than I originally thought! Mikado, tell me; what's going on with you?!"

"Hmm, I wonder how long it'll take him." he murmured to himself, smirking just a bit. "Your friends are just not all that bright, are they?" He chuckled. Masaomi was now utterly confused.

"What? Who the hell are you talking to? Wait, no, finish first, then tell me."

"Ah, well, think about it. I was just so bored back home, it was like drowning you know, and then I get here. To this wonderful city where anything and everything can, and does, happen." He picked up his forgotten glass of milk and took a drink, slowly. "If it helps at all, I really did intend to listen to you … but then I got a taste of it you see. Of course, I was bound to ignore some of those ridiculous rules anyway, I mean really. I couldn't just-"

"They weren't ridiculous, they were there to keep you safe. Who and what I told you to stay away from were dangerous!"

"So you wanted me to leave you?"

"What?"

"Yellow Scarves was on that list, I could have followed that one pretty easily once I found out, but I didn't. You're his best friend after all."

"What?"

"Of course he wouldn't have listened, maybe though. And then there was Shizuo san and Izaya san." That laugh again. It scared him, almost as much as Mikado was scaring him now. "Why didn't you want me to meet them? Sure, Shizuo is a bit violent sometimes, and Izaya crippled your girlfriend, but really, I get such a rush being with them. It's like nothing you could ever imagine." A breathy chuckle. "He doesn't want me to tell you. He's scared you'll leave him." he seemed to glare at something, but it wasn't Kida, just over his shoulder maybe, a growl like sound coming from his throat. "No. You had your fun."

"Mikado?" Masaomi's voice was shaky as he reached out to his friend, hesitating for a moment before committing to it fully and touching Mikado on the shoulder. Mikado looked to him, then to his hand and Masaomi had half a mind to pull his hand back before Mikado's own hands came up to his head, a chorus of "No no no" spewing from his mouth. "Mikado? Mikado are you okay?" Kida was hesitant to place his other hand on him as well, but figured that it was okay for now and grabbed the brunette's other shoulder and then faced him forward, one hand propping his chest back into a proper sitting position, the other reaching for his face to make his friend face him again.

"Mikado, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"I can't tell you." Mikado's eyes were closed tight. "he almost told you, I can't tell you, Kida kun, I'm sorry!" He made to try and get up to leave, but the blonde wasn't having it. The two just stayed there, even as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Masaomi wasn't going anywhere till he got an answer."

"What do you mean "he"? You said you would tell me what was going on with you, but every time you start you stop and each time makes less sense!"

"Get over yourself, *Shuyou and tell him!" - "I don't want to tell him, he can't know, it was a promise!" - "It's as easy as saying it out loud;" - "No." - "_I'm living with Izaya Orihara._" Both Masaomi and Mikado held their breath after the last words were said. Just letting them float there. Masaomi was the first to speak after a minute or so had gone by.

"You're … _living_ _with_ him?! … No. Never mind that, what the hell just happened?!"

"I- I don't kn-" - "Shut up Shuyou, quit stalling and just tell him already." - "Stop that!" Mikado shouted angrily. A chilling chuckle came from Mikado's lips as he seemed to calm down. - "You're just pissed because you can't keep control of your own body. Come on, just relax, when have I ever let you down, hmm? … That's what I thought, just go to sleep already."

"M-Mikado?"

"Yeah?" The tone was dangerous, it didn't sound like Mikado at all, but sure enough, it was Mikado's voice and it was coming from Mikado's lips … but from what he had just witnessed …

"Are you really Mikado?" Mikado's body just started to shake as laughter erupted from him.

"Yeah, I'm still him. Just a better version. Kinda like, Mikado 2.0." He smirked.

"Yeah, well … I want the old Mikado back, what'd you do to him?" _"I knew it; alien's. That's the only explanation!" _being the only thing to run through his mind.

"I didn't do anything to him, he's simply asleep." Mikado _2.0_ shrugged not seeming too perturbed by the idea that there were two of him. "Knowing you, you're probably off in your own little world coming up with outlandish theories, aren't you?"

"No I'm not, and they aren't outlandish! You're not Mikado so don't pretend you are, stupid alien."

"Alien?" Mikado's eye twitched a bit. "You're such a dumbass, why does he put up with you? Ne, Shuyou, I know you're faking it, that you can hear me, are you sure you don't want me to kill him?"

"K-kill me?!" Kida stiffened a bit, not entirely sure what was going on, but knowing enough that he didn't like it. "Well, if you're not an Alien, I'm blaming Izaya for it all. Stupid Bastard probably doing experimental tests on you in your sleep or something."

"Well, you could blame him for the other one, but, me, I've always been here. This is just the first I've been able to get out on my own for a long period of time, and I quite like it. I think I'll stay too. We thrive in this sort of environment. It's like I was saying before; We did it because we were bored." He smirked. "We needed the excitement, the fear, the thrills, all of it. I suppose a term you'd accept would be 'Adrenaline junkie' but even that's not quite right. Close enough though." He sighed after a moment. "Fine, I'll let you take over for a bit if you're sure that's what you _really_ want."

"What?" without warning Mikado slumped forward against Kida's chest, staying there for a moment before he began to sit back up. The look in his eyes was something Kida had never wanted to see on him. Regret, fear, anger, shame, confliction. It was all too much for them both.

"I'm sorry Masaomi …" Mikado's hands fisted the fabric of Masaomi's signature jacket as he had taken off his blazer before lunch already, desperately needing something to hold onto.

" … I'm still a little confused … Mikado, what's going on with you? And how long have you been living with Izaya?"

" … Since I moved out."

"You said you could handle whatever it was you had -

"I didn't get myself into anything I can't handle … after all, there are three of me, I should be able to handle anything." He mumbled, averting his eyes as he went to stand up. The comment was just enough to stun Kida for long enough to untangle his fingers from the hoodie, and get halfway back across the roof.

"Wait, Three?!" and with that outburst, Mikado was gone, off the roof and back into the school.

* * *

><p>"Ne~ Namie chan, have you noticed Mikado kun's weird behaviour lately?" It was only an off handed comment, something to pass the time. Izaya got bored easily and lately his precious human's weren't quite enough to entertain him. After all, there was only one human in particular that stood above all the rest, one human that Izaya even remotely cared about. Mikado Ryuugamine.<p>

"I had almost thought that you'd missed it." Namie chided as she walked back into the spacious room with a stack of paperwork that needed the informant's attention. As the papers made contact with the desk on the other side of his monitor, Izaya's nose crinkled.

"Don't be stupid Namie san, I notice everything."

"You didn't notice you were in love with a minor, a male minor at that." the smirk in her voice didn't go unnoticed as Izaya shot a glare her way.

"It's not," a sigh, "okay, it is. But really, who wouldn't love him? He's smart and brave, and cunning, he's like a snake! … and he's home early." He added as he glanced to the screen showing Mikado on the doorstep, getting out his keys to go inside the building. "We'll have to finish this talk later."

"No, I am not going to put up with a mopey sexually depraved moronic _you_, for another day. I'll send him off somewhere, but you are going to come up with a way to get out of this rut you've been in." Namie glared at Izaya before grabbing a piece of blank paper and a pen from his desk and scribbling a few things down. once satisfied with her piece of paper, she set the pen down and took the paper with her as she went to the door just as Mikado was walking in.

"Hello Namie san." Mikado grumbled, in the process of taking off his left shoe.

"You're back early."

"I left. Kida kun hates me now."

"Well that sucks, but if you're here; make yourself useful. I was going to go shopping for the groceries now, but I have a lot of work here still. So, you go." She thrust the piece of paper into the boy's hand and then a credit card after fishing through a cabinet close to the door for a moment. Mikado was quiet for a second, then sighed and sat down to put his shoe back on.

"Alright."

"Good. Now, you'll have to go to Ikebukuro for a lot of it because the shops here in Shinjuku don't have the right brand. Also, you're on dinner tonight, so anything you want to make, pick that up too." Since the boy had started living with Izaya they had started to split cooking dinner three ways, and slowly but surely, Izaya had noticed that Mikado and Namie were starting to form a sort of unsteady relationship. Neither liked, nor trusted the other, but there seemed to be an unspoken truce for when they were in Izaya's home. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing, or a bad thing, but as long as Mikado wasn't worrying about Namie killing him, Izaya was a happy man.

"Okay, did Nii san want anything else?" As time had passed it had become easier for Mikado to use the ridiculous nickname that the broker had forced on him, and after two weeks of being corrected, he'd simply stopped caring. It wasn't all that bad now, and it didn't seem to rile the informant up anymore, he supposed it was because he'd stopped fighting it.

"Just get what's on the list." Mikado looked the list over and then blushed.

"Namie san, I don't think c-condoms are part of dinner."

"Are you questioning my list?" her tone left no room for argument. So, Mikado didn't press it.

"No Ma'am."

"Good. Now go, before I make you spend your own money on the groceries." Once his shoes were back on, Mikado was pushed back towards the door and kicked out of the flat completely. Sighing, he looked the rest of the list over before leaving for the store.

"Well, that works too I guess." Izaya commented blandly as his secretary came back in.

"He'll take twenty minutes just to muster up the courage to ask someone about condoms, so even if he's the fastest shopper in the world, we'll still have at least an hour for you to get over yourself and make a plan of action, because frankly, you're being ridiculous. And this, coming from a woman who hates you, should make you realize just how juvenile you're being."

Izaya chuckled, well, at least it was never a dull moment with Namie Yagiri as his secretary.~ But entertainment came at a price it seemed.

"And what do you suppose I do Namie san, push him down on the couch and have my way with him whether he likes it or not?" there was a glare in his eyes, not for Namie, but more the mere idea of what he was asking was absolutely repulsive. Sure, he was all for pain and torture and testing his precious human's limits. But Mikado was different. Mikado was the Persephone to his Zeus, she was the beautiful goddess of innocence, and the ruler of the underworld, it somehow fit Mikado quite well. While he himself, was the greatest of the great, the mighty and powerful supreme ruler of the gods. Theirs was a beautiful relationship, … well minus the father daughter part … and the rape part, okay, maybe that was a bad comparison. He'd have to read more into Greek mythology to see if there was anything better. His musings were cut short as Namie spoke again;

"If that's what it takes to get you out of your little pity party, yes."

"I can't rape Mikado, Namie."

"I doubt it'd turn out as rape. He's gotten more compliant with you lately, I bet if you said it was an order, and reminded him that he has to listen to you, if he fought back, he'd go along with it."

"Yes, but that brings us back to my original question. He's been acting strange lately. I'm starting to wonder if he's Bi-polar with all the mood swings going on with him. Though his medical records don't show any signs of it …" Izaya sighed. "I want him to want it too."

"Face it, that's not going to happen. He may not like you, but you've got the most access to him, so make him want you." She turned to go back to work then stopped, turned around for a moment and spoke again. "Don't think this means I like you, it just means you're damn useless when you're fretting over stupid shit." then, turning back around, she left the broker alone. He supposed she did have a point. He knew he wasn't the only one who liked Mikado. But could he really convince Mikado to love him? He slapped himself. Of course he could. He was Izaya Orihara. He was a God. He could do anything and everything he put his mind to.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Mikado came home with everything on Namie's list plus a few extras. He placed the card and the receipt back in the cabinet and went to put the groceries away, still quite embarrassed about having to buy the condoms. Seriously, couldn't Namie san have gotten those herself?! He hadn't even known that she had been in that sort of relationship with anyone. She was only ever here, or with Seiji, and Mikado doubted that he was the one she would be using them with. Despite all of Namie's oddities and her obsession with her brother, that was just going too far. As he was finishing up Namie walked in, looked around and nodded.<p>

"So, how was shopping?"

"Fine." he answered, holding out the bag with the condom box inside it to her, still blushing a bit just thinking about it.

"Oh, those aren't for me. Keep them."

"EH?! Then why did you make me buy them? I don't need this kind of stuff!"

"You're a human aren't you?"

"I don't see how that has any rela-"

"Humans have sex. Therefore, you need them."

"But I'm-"

"Asexual?"

"N-No." the blush that crept onto Mikado's cheeks was adorable, even Namie had to admit that.

"Then keep them. I'm sure you'll find a use for them at some point." She smirked to herself as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving the flustered boy in her wake. As she passed Izaya she motioned for him to go talk to him. God, why was playing matchmaker so difficult? _Men_. Seriously, they didn't know a damn thing about romance.

Mikado, stunned for the moment, just blinked. Staring at where Namie used to be standing, then looked back down to the box in the thin plastic bag, still in his outstretched hand. Sighing, he tried to will the blush on his face to go away before someone else came into the kitchen to bother him.

"Mika chan~ I heard an argument, are you okay?" Izaya poked his head through the door, chuckling as he saw the younger boy start.

"Nii san?" His blush darkening, hiding the box behind his back, he willed a strained smile to his lips. "It was nothing. Namie just asked me to go buy-

"Condoms." Izaya grinned. "Yeah, she told me. So, what's the problem then?" Mikado swore under his breath.

"She said that they weren't for her and that I should keep them, but I don't need them, I'm not in a relationship with anyone, I have too much to do here with you to have a love life, and then there's Dollars and Yellow Scarves."

"Ne, Mika chan, you're rambling." Izaya smiled.

"Sorry." Mikado averted his eyes, placing the box on the counter next to him, tired of holding the embarrassing product.

Suddenly an idea hit him. "Say, Mika chan, why don't you go get changed into your apron and I'll help you make dinner tonight?" Mikado gave him a wary look, but still appreciative of the help, left to get changed. He was pretty sure that this was either a bad idea, or Izaya just didn't want to do his work any more. Back in the kitchen Izaya was grinning like the madman he was. All he had to do was play his cards right, subtle touches here and there, his plan was foolproof. Of course, that didn't mean that it is was Mikado proof, he didn't want to force himself on the boy, but he also didn't think that there was any way that his little gang leader would ever tell him his feelings otherwise.

Once Mikado had come back, in simply his underwear and an apron - damn he loved being Mikado's boss and telling him what he had to wear, Izaya asked what it was that they were making.

"Chicken Alfredo." Mikado answered simply. Starting with the chicken, Mikado walked Izaya through the meal. Every now and then Izaya would cling to the boy, claiming to be watching what he was doing, or would let his hands wander from the food to his young housemate's ass. Mikado would make a squeak every now and then, but ultimately, he ignored all of the informant's advances. Growing annoyed, Izaya pulled Mikado to him, the boy's back to his chest. His hands going to Mikado's own, making him put down the knife he'd been using to chop vegetables, and wrapped his arms around the boy's arms, his head laying on Mikado's shoulder.

"It's no fun if you don't react." he chuckled.

"That's why I don't. I need to focus on dinner."

"Forget dinner. I know what I want to eat and it isn't chicken." Izaya smirked, twisting Mikado in his arms so that he's facing the boy now, swooping down to capture the small brunette's lips in a kiss. Mikado was surprised stiff for a second, after five seconds had passed and Izaya still hadn't come back up he started to push against the older man, his palms flat against Izaya's chest. Making a small sound in the back of his throat that he wasn't really sure was a sound of disgust, Mikado's frantic escape attempts started to wane as the time went on. Finally Izaya came back up, a satisfied smirk on his lips. "You stopped struggling after a while there."

"I've come to the conclusion that if I don't struggle or make a scene, you lose interest and stop eventually." Mikado answered, his face completely deadpan. Izaya's eyes narrowed to a glare as Mikado went to turn back around to get back to dinner.

"Not this time." His hand went up to grab Mikado by his chin, twisting his face back to him and dipped down to claim Mikado's lips again, this time, plunging his tongue into Mikado's mouth easily. His other hand, falling from Mikado's waist, and going for the band of Mikado's boxers, slipping his hand in, he began caressing the boy's bare ass. Mikado squirmed a bit at the foreign feeling, not quite sure what to do in this situation. Okay. So, assess the problem; he had Izaya's tongue down his throat, his hand down the back of his underwear, and he was starting to get a bit lightheaded. Okay, _great_. suddenly there was a pleased groaning sound. Mikado didn't know which of them had made it, but Izaya seemed to be pushing forward more now. He really hoped that it hadn't been him. Izaya pulled back to admire his work. Mikado was totally flushed, his eyes glazed over, and drool slipping from his mouth from the sloppy kiss. He probably didn't even know that he had been kissing back. Mikado's hands were fisted into his shirt in his feeble attempt to push him away. He almost had too, but then he'd heard the boy's groan of pleasure and that was all it took for him to keep going. He smirked.

"How was that?"

"I-I have to finish dinner." Mikado turned back around, blushing heavily. Izaya sighed.

"Fine, but after dinner I have new orders for you." he smirked. Mikado shivered a bit. He had a bad feeling about after dinner.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later Izaya was pulling Mikado from the table without cleaning up the dishes. The latter, still wary about Izaya's "new orders" but didn't fight, knowing that it would just get worse if he did.<p>

"Izaya san-"

"Come on Mikado kun, you know that's not right~" He smiled. Mikado sighed and tried again.

"Nii san, what exactly is going on?"

"Silly little Mikado kun, I would have thought that would be obvious by now."

"But you said you had-"

"I do. I have a couple actually. First order;" Izaya flung Mikado onto their shared bed. he was proud of himself for not making a move on the boy up to now, but at the same point, he was rather disappointed in himself. He was Orihara Izaya, he took what he wanted, when he wanted it and didn't care about what others thought. "just relax and enjoy it." He smirked, dropped his jacket and picked up Mikado's discarded tie that was lying on the vanity. He took out his knife and placed it on the bedside table as he bound Mikado's hands above his head to the headboard. It was about now that Mikado chose to have a small hyperventilation problem in the back of his mind.

_"Quit being a little bitch Shuyou, you'll like it."_ he heard his other part snicker. Sure, _he_ could just talk right into Mikado's brain but Mikado had to talk out loud. It was quite unfair.

"Now, don't go anywhere Mika chan, as if you could anyway, I'll be right back~" Izaya's sing song voice rang out, shaking him for his mental glare match with his more assertive self. As Izaya walked out of the room he took the opportunity to talk back.

"Well if you're so keen on getting raped, why don't _you_ take over? You always do it when I don't want you to, why can't you do it now?"

_"I would Shuyou, but he doesn't want me, he wants you. Besides, I can read your thoughts, I am you after all, and you want this just as much as he does, maybe even more. You want the danger, the excitement, the pleasure, you want the pride that comes with knowing that you're the only one who that man has actually ever physically wanted. You drove him to this, and you love that."_ The taunt in his alternate's voice made his blood run cold. Did he really feel that way? Sure I knew that his thirst for all things exciting, new, and dangerous would get him into trouble, but he didn't think that his first time would be with a man, or that that man would be Izaya Orihara! Okay, so let's just say that all of the things that *Kumichou had said were true, that he did want this … what would that make him? Did that mean he liked Izaya? Did that mean he was gay? He was so lost and confused that he hardly even noticed when Izaya came back into the room with some vegetable oil that he'd bought just a few hours beforehand. It was then that what was about to happen really hit home. He was even still in his apron and boxers, the informant demanding that he not change back for dinner. Mikado pulled his legs to his chest, trying to sit up as best he could without straining his arms too much, but Izaya merely chuckled and pulled his ankle out from under him, causing him to fall back down onto the soft bed.

"Izaya kun, I don't want to do this!" He cried as he clenched his eyes shut. Izaya stood straight for a moment before noticing that Mikado had started to become aroused, he hadn't even done anything yet. He smirked. Setting down the vegetable oil next to his knife, he climbed onto the bed, on top of Mikado.

_"Shuyou, you do want it. You've wanted it for a while now. You want Izaya Orihara to take our first time, you want him to love you."_ With each word his alternate spoke, Izaya would crawl closer. Mikado shook his head a mantra of "No." quietly slipping from his mouth. _"You want him to fuck you hard. You want to be marked, you have your scar, and ever since you've always known that you belong to him. You've known that you want this to happen ever since that first day when he invited us to work with him. He wants you because we're interesting, and you want him because it's a thrill. It's something we haven't done. And it's the last step into evolving your sense of adventure."_

"Mikado, why are you so scared? Here seems to be very happy." Izaya purred as he began to stroke Mikado through the apron and his underwear, hoping that he would open his eyes.

"I just - I don't - I can't - Please stop!" Mikado started several times, though he didn't sound too convincing as he let out a small moan after his objection. His voice was growing weak.

_"Just give in, you want it. You'll like it. Just let him love you."_

"I'm not going to hurt you Mika chan, please just open your eyes."

"I can't." Mikado shook his head.

"Ne, Mikado, this is your first time, correct?" upon the question being voiced the smaller of the two felt his face heat up as he nodded, he felt silly about making such a big deal out of it, only girls got this worked up about their first time. It wasn't like he had to worry about getting pregnant, and he doubted that Izaya had any STDs or anything seeing as up until now he was pretty damn sure the man had been Asexual. He couldn't see it with his eyes still screwed shut as tight as he could get them, but he could feel the contemplative gaze on him.

"Well then you should know; it's my first time with someone I care about." Okay, so maybe he did need to worry about STDs. And on that note, Mikado had so much more to freak out about. His eyes flew open as he looked Izaya in the face.

"Please Nii san, I don't want to do this." he saw that Izaya was thinking about it, and there was this small light of hope that he felt shining down on him as it looked like Izaya was just about to say okay, but then, the informant shrugged, subsequently snuffing out his light of hope.

"I think you do, but you're just shy. Besides, I've wanted to do this for a long time now, so I'm not going to back down so easily." He smirked. "Don't worry Mikado, I'll be nice." a pause. "this time anyway." As Izaya's hands undid the apron Mikado's eyes went wide.

"This time? What does that mean?" Izaya tutted as he shook his head, still smirking.

"You're too innocent Mikado kun, even despite everything you've done with Dollars and for me. Obviously it means that this is going to happen more than once. Hopefully more than once tonight if you're up for it~" Before he knew what had happened, his apron was gone and his boxers were down to his ankles. Izaya sat back, just admiring him for a moment, took out his phone and took a picture. "I think that one is going to be my new background." He smirked. Mikado could only blush and try to cover himself as best he could.

"Why are you doing this Nii san?" Izaya didn't offer up an answer as he swooped down and latched his mouth onto one of the boy's pert pink nipples. Mikado tasted so sweet, almost like strawberries, but that must have just been Izaya's imagination. His right hand came up and began to tweak the boy's neglected nipple while his left hand went back to teasing Mikado's cock. This time, with direct contact. Once he felt Izaya's attention on him, all thoughts of escape became very distant. His mind went fuzzy and all he could feel was pleasure. He could feel Izaya's tongue on him, could feel his long fingers stroking him. It was so much more intense than when he had done it to himself. Mikado moaned. He hadn't meant to, he was trying to block it all out, but then, Izaya pulled away. Mikado felt his eyes strain to open, to look up at his attacker's face, and once he did he wished he'd just kept them closed. Izaya was simply sitting on him, his eyes completely focused on him as he reached out and grabbed the bottle of vegetable oil, pouring some on his hand, he leaned down and kissed Mikado again. Mikado guessed it was supposed to distract him from the fingers he could feel circling his entrance, but honestly, who would actually fall for that - Oh god, was that his tongue that was moving like a snake in his mouth? How could he do that? Mikado moaned again, his eyes closing again as he tried to use his arms to put them around the broker's neck, to pull him closer, to have something solid to hold onto when those fingers - Oh fuck! Those fingers! Mikado ached off the bed, his mouth opening more as he let out a loud moan as Izaya thrust two fingers into him and brushed against something that Mikado couldn't even describe. He could hear Izaya chuckling, could feel his long, thin fingers twisting and curling around in his ass, searching for that spot again.

"What a lovely voice Mikado~ Please, won't you use it more?" Izaya asked as he inserted a third finger. Mikado squirmed a bit as the uncomfortable feeling of having three fingers up his ass began to ebb away and it slowly became more pleasurable. "I knew you wanted it." Izaya chuckled. Sooner rather than later Mikado felt the man start stretching him. It felt strange, but not entirely unpleasant, it's wasn't an unwelcome feeling. Perhaps Kumichou had been right. Maybe he really did want this.

After a few moments of stretching, Izaya deemed Mikado's hole to be just right and stood up to undress himself. His shirt ending up somewhere across the room and his pants and underwear on the floor as he simply stepped out of them. "Okay Mikado kun, here's your part~" Izaya grinned as he climbed back on top of him and sat up by Mikado's face, mouth open just slightly from trying to catch his breath again. Mikado didn't really want to open his eyes to know what Izaya had been talking about, but when he felt Izaya push his dick into his mouth and ordered him to suck, he couldn't help but clench his eyes shut tighter. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew that it was for his own good, knew that for what was coming next, if he didn't want it to hurt he needed to make sure that Izaya was properly slicked. So, he set to work, running his tongue up the underside of the invasive organ, spurred on by the pleased sounds that Izaya was making. He sucked harder every now and then, making sure that the informant was good and wet before he felt Izaya pull out of his mouth.

"Good boy. I almost wish I could keep using just your mouth~" Some part of him wished that he would, to spare his ass the pain of having to accommodate something he was pretty damn sure, wasn't supposed to be there, but a different part of him still wanted to spare his mouth the trouble too. All in all; Mikado was nervous as hell. "Okay Mikado kun," Izaya lined himself up with Mikado's opening, "Are you ready?" though it wasn't like Izaya really cared since not a minute later, before Mikado had even answered yes or no, the informant thrust into him.

The sudden sharp pain that shot through Mikado's body didn't help much with quelling his nerves. But the thing that surprised him the most was the moan that slipped past his lips instead of a cry of pain. It wasn't that the feeling was unbearable, but it was uncomfortable, and this was his first time.

"_You're such a masochist Shuyou~ Moaning like a bitch when so far it only hurts."_ It was torture not being able to respond to his other self, having to settle just for listening to the taunting voice in his head. The chuckle that he heard next wasn't in his head though.

"You're enjoying it too, aren't you Mika chan? You know you feel so good down here." Izaya closed his eyes. So far he had stayed still, allowing Mikado to adjust to him, adjust to the feeling of being so completely filled, but it was clear on his face that he couldn't keep up his restraint much longer. Mikado felt like he was about to ripped clean in half. "You're so tight Mikado kun, I just can't help it anymore, I need to move." He could feel every little thing the informant did inside of him, his mouth opening in a silent cry of ecstasy as his body arched up while Izaya pulled almost all the way out of him only to slam back in hard and rough. His ass hurt, but at the same time his brain was lighting off such magnificent fireworks as Izaya set a fast pace. Slowly the painful pleasure started to ebb away and it became all pleasure. Though, for some reason Mikado couldn't seem to figure out, he missed the sharp pain that had started it all.

"Nii san~!" Mikado moaned as he pulled at his tie again. He desperately needed to free his hands, to feel Izaya against him, to have the chance to cling to this moment. It was driving him crazy. "More." the smaller boy didn't even know what he wanted more of, he didn't know the first thing about sex or relationships, he didn't even know anything, and that scared him. That fear drove home an even bigger thrill. By now his eyes were practically glued open, he could only stare into Izaya's passionate cinnamon eyes as the informant used his body to his liking. Izaya smirked down to him, leaning down and kissing him again, their tongues intertwining with each other, quickly pulling back and dipping down to the Dollars leader's navel, his tongue swirling around the sensitive spot as he began to thrust harder into the boy beneath him. His hand had been idle for far too long, and he deemed then a good time to go back to stroking Mikado with his movements.

"Mikado kun~" Izaya grunted, his own eyes closing in the throes of passion, he just couldn't keep himself together any longer. "You're so good, Mikado I love you!" His head fell to Mikado's shoulder where he began to lick and nip at the expanse of porcelain white skin, biting down suddenly, marking Mikado as his own. Mikado loosed a loud moan as the sharp pain to Izaya's bite shot through him, he couldn't take it anymore, and as the broker laved his tongue over the small mark that was now bleeding just a bit, he came shouting Izaya's name. The only thing on his mind as he came between their sweaty and heaving bodies was Izaya. As his muscles spasamed from his orgasam he heard Izaya moan above him as well. He could feel himself constricting around the older man's cock, the pressure simply delicious for both of them. Izaya got several more thrusts in before he too was pushed over the edge and came deep inside Mikado's ass.

"Nii san." Mikado panted as he started to come down from his orgasmic high. "Please, untie my hands." He asked, his eyes pleading, and the only response Izaya could muster was a breathy chuckle. His head falling to Mikado's chest as he was too exhausted to do much else than fall onto Mikado's chest after he had finished, not even pulling out just yet. He was _so_ going to regret this later, but for now … for now things were perfect. Even if perfect in this case had constituted rape.

"And my second order; you're not allowed to do that with anyone else but me."

* * *

><p>Okay, so for all of you who are super confused; Mikado has 3 personalities that I have decided to go with. I won't elaborate on them because that'd give away too much, but I will tell you what they are. We have Moe!Kado, Normal Mikado, and Boss!Kado, see if you can figure out who's who~<p>

*Kumichou means Boss, as in like a yakuza boss, I figured that Mikado would call his Boss!Kado personality something like that. Obviously he couldn't just call all his personalities Mikado.

*Shuyou, which is Kumichou's name for Normal Mikado, means Main, primary, first, original. Normal Mikado was the first personality for Mikado to establish, he's not a side one that he had to perfect, he was the start, and Kumichou acknowledges that with his name for him.

Okay, so tell me what you think, was it good? Was it bad? Was it confusing? Did I totally fail this chapter? I wanna know!

~ Evi


End file.
